Beaches
by edwardbella001
Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a necktie. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1: Childhood

_Six years old… _**3****rd**** Person POV (for now). **

"Belly! Come on!" Edward pulled on Bella's hand, attempting to get her to stand up. She absolutely detested the water. It was cold, it tasted like salt when you drank it, and it hurt if it got up your nose or in your eyes. At least, that's what she always said.

"No!" Bella protested, digging her butt further into the sand, trying to glue herself there.

"But you have to leave tomorrow," He said sadly and pouted. "Plleeeaaassee? For your best friend? I won't duck your head under this time. We'll just go put our feet in!" Edward said in a high pitch voice and yanked her to her feet finally.

"Okay, but don't splash me or I'll go back." They darted as fast as their tiny legs would take them, hand in hand, to where the sand met the salty water. The sun was about to set and their mothers were sitting on folding chairs, monitoring them.

"They've grown so fond of each other… It's a shame that we have to split them up, isn't it Renee?" Esme, Edward's mother, asked.

"I know," She replied. "Bella's little heart will be broken."

"Well, they'll always see each other next summer. I'm so glad you and Charlie decided to buy a house here. It's so peaceful to spend the summer here."

"Yeah, I am too." Renee said then they turned back to watch their children.

"AH! Eddie!" Bella screamed in pleasure as Edward splashed her.

* * *

_Eight years old… _**3****rd**** Person POV (for now). **

"Isabella Marie Swan! Come on!" Edward screamed up the stairs to his best friend. He was flopped over the arm of the couch, impatient. He kicked off his shoes since he thought she was still going to be a while.

"I'm coming!" Bella yelled back at him, throwing her flip flops on and pulling a T-shirt over her swimsuit. She grabbed a towel and some sunscreen then flew for the stairs and started jumping down them two at a time. This wasn't at all a very intelligent thing for clumsy Bella to do. She landed wrong on her foot and came tumbling down the stairs.

Edward got off the couch quickly and rushed to her, chuckling quietly. "You okay?" He asked, offering her his hand to help her up. Bella sighed and reached for his hand and stood up.

"I'm fine," She said, her checks on fire. Edward started laughing louder at her. Bella smacked his shoulder playfully. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," He said then took a deep breath to calm down. "Come on, let's go to my house and ride bikes down to the beach. It's faster than walking."

Bella hesitated to follow him. "What?" Edward asked when he realized she was making no movement.

"I… I can't ride a bike." She whispered to her feet, her face turning more scarlet.

"What'd you say, Belly?" He asked, using his nickname for her.

She looked up at him. "I can't ride a bike yet."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… I tried, but I can't even balance on my feet, how am I supposed to on a bike?"

Edward laughed. "Well, then I guess I know what we're doing today."

"No! Eddie, I can't. I've tried… I broke my arm trying." She admitted.

"You broke your arm trying to ride a bike? Well, I promise I'll catch you if you start falling, okay? Let's go." He took a step toward her and laced his fingers through hers and started to drag her toward the door.

"I'm going across the street to Edward's, mom!" Bella yelled as she followed him. Edward went the side of his beach house and wheeled one of his bikes around to the street.

"Okay, get on." Edward said to a wide eyed and frightened Bella. She started backing away from him. Edward rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bike. "I'm not going to let go, okay? I'll hold on to the handle bars. I won't let you get hurt."

She still seemed indifferent. "Promise?"

"Of course. Now get on." Bella took a deep breath and walked to the side of the bike, throwing one leg over the side. Edward leaned down and lowered the seat so that her feet could touch the ground. "Okay, try to start peddling. I want you to try to find your balance." He said.

Bella whined, but put her feet on the peddles and started to move them in a circular motion. Edward was walking beside her, trying to hold her steady. After a couple seconds of peddling, Bella leaned too far to the side and was about to tip over in the side opposite from Edward. He jerked the handle bar toward him and they both crashed down onto the pavement of the road with the bike on top of them. Bella pushed the bike off then got off of Edward quickly, praying he wasn't hurt.

"Sorry," She mumbled, humiliated.

Edward sat up and examined her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. Edward turned his head to look at his arm. He had a huge scratch in between his elbow and shoulder. "Oh, no! Eddie, are you okay?" Bella asked, full of concern as she bent down beside him to examine his arm. She recoiled away from the blood, but was still worried.

"I'm fine. This is what happens when you learn to ride a bike," He smiled at her then got up onto his feet. "Come on, get back on."

Bella tried to protest, saying that she didn't want Edward to get injured again, but he talked her back into it. They continued the procedure all morning with little progress. They ceased to eat lunch later then headed back out.

"Edward, I can't do this. Let's just walk to the beach." Bella said woefully.

Edward placed both of his hand on her shoulders. "Don't say that! This will work. Now go get on the bike." Bella sighed but didn't have any other choice but to obey. She started peddling the same as always, but Edward was holding the back of her seat this time. When he thought she found her balance, he let go and she kept going, thinking he was still holding on. But she didn't tip over… Well, until she came to a bump. She tumbled into the street, but got up quickly, her eyes wide with excitement as she saw how far Edward was away.

"AH! I did it!!" She screamed in delight as she scurried to him and threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

_Ten years old… _**3****rd**** Person POV (for now). **

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Bella asked, walking in his bedroom. He clad in sweats and a baggy T-shirt and was still under the covers of his bed. His curtains on his window were closed and his face was slightly flushed.

"Sorry, Belly. I don't feel good today." He croaked. Bella glided toward his bed, tripping over one of his shoes. Even being sick, Edward's reflex was to catch her. He flinched toward her, but she caught herself with his bed. "God, Bella. Be more careful when you walk." He said then got comfy again.

Bella shrugged and crawled into bed with him. She placed her hand on his forehead. "You have a fever," She observed. "Does anything else hurt?"

Edward chuckled halfheartedly. "You don't have to take care of me."

"Yes I do. You're my best friend. Now you don't move. I'm going to go get you some Tylenol and water." She said and started to get off the bed, but Edward stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"My mom already gave me some. I'm fine. Just stay in here with me." He said. Bella pouted, wanting to take care of him. Edward pulled her down so that she was lying next to him. They started talking and laughing like always. A couple hours passed and they were both soon fast asleep.

"Should we wake them? I don't want Bella getting sick." Esme asked Renee. They were both standing in the doorway. Bella was snuggled closely into his side, an arm wrapped around his waist. He had his head resting on top of hers and had his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you dare," Renee whispered back playfully. "They're way too adorable. I bet they grow up and become a couple."

"Oh, they will." Esme replied, positive.

* * *

_Twelve years old… _**3****rd**** Person POV (for now). **

"Hey, Belly? Can you help me something?" Edward asked Bella while they were attempting to make a sandcastle together. They had gotten pretty far on their last one, but they constructed it too close to the water and it came up and washed it away.

"I don't know. It depends," She joked. Edward rolled his eyes and threw sand at her leg. She giggled. "Of course I can. Well, I can try to anyway. What is it?"

"I want to make a cake today for my mom's birthday, but I'm not sure how to do it." He admitted.

Bella smiled. "Yeah! I love to cook. Let's go!" She said enthusiastically and stood up, towing Edward with her. They walked back to her house and started yanking the ingredients the recipe called for out and put them on the kitchen counter.

Edward glanced around the kitchen apprehensively. "Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Well, I've never made a cake before, but I've made brownies out of a box. That's kind of close, right?" She was preoccupied by reading the recipe. "Okay, we need one and a half cups of sugar to start with. You can measure it and pour it in that bowl." Bella instructed him.

He grabbed what he thought was the sugar. He measured out one cup, poured it in the bowl and was about to pour the other in when Bella yelled, "Edward! That's flour not sugar!" This startled him and he flung the cup into the air and flour rained on the both of them. Edward didn't say anything. He was waiting for Bella to yell again. But instead, she started laughing hysterically. She picked up the cup and poured the remaining flour on top of his head. He ran to the fridge and pulled out chocolate syrup and started chasing her with it.

"Ah, Eddie!" She cried when he dabbed it on her nose, making it run down her face. Edward chuckled this time. Bella's eyes narrowed as walked toward him, stood on her tippy toes and rubbed her face against his cheek, leaving chocolate syrup streaks.

"Oh, you're gonna pay now." He said in his best angry voice then threw the bottle on the ground, ran after her and cornered her. He was trying not to smile as he began to tickle her.

"What are you two doing…?" Renee stopped talking when she saw the kitchen a mess. She was scathing with anger until she saw the two children in the corner. She couldn't help but grin as she tip toed quietly out of the room.

* * *

_Fourteen years old… _**3****rd**** Person POV (for now). **

"Eddie, what are ya doing'?" Bella asked, running to him and plopping down next to him on the wet sand. The water came up and barely touched their feet.

"Oh," He was snapped out of his daze. "Nothing. I'm just thinking…"

"What about?" She pried.

He sighed. "Well, I got invited to this end of the summer party that's in about an hour. And, well… I don't know…"

"You should go," Bella smiled at him. "Who invited you?"

"Lauren." He replied. She also came to the beach for the summer, leaving at the end of the summer to return to her normal life in another state just like the rest of the families who came to visit.

Bella made a face, but tried to conceal it. She never got along with Lauren. "Why don't you know if you're going?"

He hesitated. "Well… I didn't want to leave you alone… And since her parents are throwing the party, it's sort of a really nice thing. I don't really… know what to wear or how to act there…"

Bella laughed at him. "Don't worry about me. And I'll help you! Come on." She said and got up. He lugged behind her. "I'll be back in a little bit!" She yelled to her mom.

"Where are you going?" Renee called.

"Edward's!" She yelled back and they scurried toward his house and to his bedroom. Bella threw open his closet and started rummaging through it. She yanked out some nice dress pants, a collared shirt and a red tie. Edward's eyes got huge and he shook his head.

"No way."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Go take a shower and put these on, and then let me see." She demanded. Edward sighed, but grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. He showered quickly then threw the clothes on.

"Uh… Bella?" Edward called from the bathroom. He had his tie around his neck and fiddling with it, unsure of what to do. His hair was in a disarray atop his head as he was scrutinizing the tie in the mirror.

"Yeah?" She asked, coming around the corner. She started giggling when she saw him. "Come here." Edward was blushing slightly as he walked toward her. Bella was smiling as she reached up and tied his tie quickly, explaining to him how to do it. "There!" Edward turned to go look in the mirror, but she stopped him. "Hang on," She grabbed his arm and pulled him back and started to smooth out his hair. "Okay, all done."

He looked in the mirror then glided back to Bella and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He said. He went back to his bedroom and put his socks and shoes on. Bella followed him around while he finished getting ready then they both left, going their separate ways. Edward went across the street the party and Bella went back to the beach.

A few hours later, they all headed home since it was getting late. Bella pulled on pajamas, told everyone goodnight. She was almost asleep when she heard a tap on the window. She was startled and when she heard it again, she got up and threw the window open. She grinned then moved out of the way for Edward to come in. He jumped through the window. They smiled at each other then Bella pulled him back to her bed and they both lie down next to each other, not talking. This is what they always did the night before they both had to leave because the summer had ended.

"Edward," Bella choked on her tears, unable to say anything more.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay." He said and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

"I don't want to leave… I hate only seeing you in the summer…" She cried.

"I know. I do too." He said, trying to comfort her.

"You'll still write me though, right? And call me every other day like we've done very year before, right?" She looked up at him.

"Of course." He replied and kissed her head.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you all know, the next chapter will be in Bella's point of view. It's hard to write from a kid's perspective, so I had to use 3****rd**** person. Let me know if I should continue, please!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like cuteness is to Edward and Bella!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't have a lot of time for editing, so sorry if there's any errors. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2: Denial

_Sixteen years old… _**BPOV**

I sulked as we got into the car. Of course I was happy to be going to California to our beach house for the summer, but… Did Edward really have to bring his _girlfriend_? I mean, it was _our_ time together. Now he was going to be spending all of his time with _her._ I was beyond peeved. That's why I begged my parents to let me bring Jacob with us. They finally gave in after some begging and Jake's dad didn't mind. I smiled at my evil plan as we headed to pick up Jake.

He jumped into the backseat of the car with me after tossing his suitcase in the back. He hugged me and I grinned at him. Jacob was the only guy that my dad actually liked me to hang out with. He even hated Edward. My mom, on the other hand, liked them both, but I could kind of tell that she was fonder of Edward. That was probably just because she's known him longer.

"You'll love it on the beach!" I exclaimed. "It's beautiful." Along with someone else…

Jacob smiled his smile that always made me smile, if that makes any sense. We prattled on about things until the drive was finally over. It was around six that night when we got there, so the sun was about to set. "Mom, I'm gonna go show Jake the beach, okay? I love it at this time of day." I said.

"Don't you want to go see Edward first?" She asked, perplexed.

"He doesn't get here until tomorrow." I explained. She nodded and Jake and I headed off to the beach, hand in hand. We'd always been close like this. I didn't think much of it and I wasn't sure if he did either… People at school always thought we were a couple. I didn't really mind their accusations because I knew that we were just best friends.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I asked him when we were up to the shoreline. I bent down to take off my flip flops so I could feel my toes in the wet sand. The breeze was blowing slightly and my hair kept blowing in my face. It was nice though. I've always loved the heat.

"Yeah, you are." He remarked, looking at me… lovingly? I blushed and looked away, unsure of how to respond. We continued to stride alone the beach, just enjoying the scenery. We walked back to the beach house about thirty minutes later. We changed into our pajamas and Jake and I made s'mores then watched a movie. My parents had left to go look around a little by themselves so we had the house to ourselves for now. I laid my head down on his lap and curled my legs up into the couch cushions. This was nice. I was glad I'd asked Jake to come.

"Oh, you started the party without us?" A voice came from behind me. I sat up quickly, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Ah! Edward!" I ran to the door and threw my arms around his neck, not even noticing the girl next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up gently.

"Well, I missed you too, Bella." He smiled his crooked smile at me. I blushed for my reaction and hugged him again.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" I accused.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," He said then looked behind me. "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry," I walked over and took Jake's hand and led him to Edward. "Edward, this is my best friend Jacob. Jake this is Edward." I introduced. They shook hands awkwardly, but said nothing. There was a weird tension in the air…

"Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is Bella." Edward said, not taking his gaze off of Jacob.

Tanya held her hand out to me. I hesitated, but shook it anyway. She was tall, strawberry blond, and leggy. Great… the world _really_ needed another one of those. I sighed. I knew I couldn't compete for Edward with her. I fake smiled at her.

"I just love it here already," She gushed, shining a, too white shining, smile. "It's so gorgeous. When Eddie asked me to come I was excited right away, but this is way better than I ever expected!" _Eddie?_ That's _my_ nickname for Edward, not _hers_! Oh, this bitch was goin' down.

"Bells, you okay there?" Jake asked me. I hadn't realized that I had a death grip on his hand that I was still holding. I was barely able to loosen it.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, I'm gonna go show Tanya around. You can come if you'd like." Edward invited. I wanted too, but I really didn't want to be around Tanya anymore. She gave off a weird vibe and I didn't like her.

"I actually want to go see your parents. I've really missed Esme. Are they at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're there," He replied. "Okay, we're gonna go. I'll see you later." I nodded sadly. Whenever we first saw each other at the beginning of summer, we would always stay up late talking and eating junk food. It was our routine for as long as I could remember… I guess this summer wasn't going to be like all the other summers. I sighed as I watched him and Tanya walk out the door hand in hand.

"I don't like that guy very much." Jake said repulsively.

"He and I have been friends since we were four or something. He's who I was always writing to… He's different now though." I explained.

"Yes, I can see that."

I needed to change the subject. "Did you want to come with me? You'll like his parents, Esme and Carlisle. They're very nice. Esme and my mom are best friends." Jake said sure and we walked across the street. I left a note for my parents in case they came back. We stayed for about an hour, just talking and hang out. It was fun, but it just wasn't the same.

"Are you and Edward going to be over here tonight, or over at your place?" Esme asked absentmindedly. She knew our routine too.

"I… I don't think we're doing that." I said quietly. Jake could tell that I was upset and he squeezed my hand.

"Why not, dear? Oh… it's because of Tanya." She said, nodding. She came and sat by me, hugging me into her chest. "Don't worry. He hasn't forgotten about you. He's been ecstatic to come out here to see you, just like every other summer."

"Yeah… Hopefully," I sighed. "Well, we better be getting back. I'll see you guys again soon." I hugged them both and headed out the door.

"Ah! Edward, stop it!" I heard a high pitched voice giggle. I turned to the left and saw Edward walking toward us with Tanya on his back. I guess Edward really liked her. This really bothered me. He was mine. I mean, I know it wasn't official or anything, but we've practically been together all of our lives. "Come on, Jake." I tugged him toward my house. I didn't want Edward to see us. As soon as I got inside I realized my parents were home. I told them all that I was going to bed. I changed my clothes, washed my face then went into my bedroom and slammed the door.

I laid there awake for at least an hour and half. I prayed that Edward would come to my window, but he never did. I finally rolled over and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bells, Bells," I awoke to someone shaking me. "Come on Bella, get up!" Jacob said cheerfully.

"Mmm," I said and pulled my pillow over my head. "Go away." I murmured.

He chuckled and pulled the covers off of me. "Ah!" I yelled, suddenly cold. "Jacob Black! You better run!" I got up quickly and started chasing after him, tripping down the hallway and landing on my stomach. "Arg," I said into the floor, not getting up.

Jacob held out a hand to me. He was clad in his swim trunks, a T-shirt and flip flops. I took it hesitantly and let him pull me up. "Let's go to the beach."

I nodded. "I'll go change." I went back to my room, pulled on my one piece swimsuit and yanked shorts over it. I threw on my flip flops and grabbed a couple of towels and a book. I told my mom that I was going to the beach with Jake and that I probably wouldn't be home for a while. She said she would meet us down there. Jacob and I walked in the heat to the beach that was only about a block away. I laid my towel out on the sand sat down, getting comfortable.

"What are you doing? You're coming into the water with me." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes at him. "You go. I'll follow in a few minutes. I just want to enjoy the sun."

"Oh, alright, but I'm holding you to that." He pulled his shirt off and slid his off his shoes then started jogging toward the water. I scrutinized him for a while, watching his gracefulness. After he ducked his head under the water and came back up, I reached for my book and started flipping through it. I was really engrossed into it when someone ruffled my hair. I yelped and threw my book. I heard a velvety chuckle. I knew who it was before I turned around.

"Edward, I swear…" I said, annoyed.

"Be nice to her." I heard a high pitched voice sing. Tanya pranced forward and picked up my book and handed it back to me. She was wearing a pink bikini with a skirt covering the bottoms. She had sunglasses holding her strawberry blond hair out of his face and healed flip flops on. And you know what? She. Had. Boobs. Why was I so flat chested? I scathed with anger, trying not to let it show.

"Uh, thanks." I said, taking if from her.

"Oh, she knows I'm just kidding around." Edward said then plopped down next to me. Tanya took her skirt and shoes off.

"I'm going to head out to the water. Anyone want to join?" She asked.

"No, I'm good here." I said and started flipping through my book, trying to find my place.

"I'll come out in a bit." He replied to her. I looked up from the novel and looked at them. She bent down on her knees and scooted closer to Edward. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Edward placed his hand on her face, pulling her back to him. He kissed her again, and then they both smiled at each other as she got up and left. I wanted that. Why couldn't I have what Edward and Tanya had? No, I wanted to be Tanya. I felt bad for hating her just because I envied her. I made a mental promise to try and be friendlier towards her.

"So…" Edward started.

I looked at him briefly, not showing any interest. "So," I said stubbornly. I was peeved at him. He ruined my summer already.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked.

I shrugged, not looking at him. He got on his knees and sat in front of me. He stole away my book. "Hey!" I spat.

"Well, is she going to talk to me now?" He asked with a smile.

My teeth were gritted together as I glanced up at him and started shaking my head back and forth in anger. "Fine," He said then got up and started walking away so that my back was to him.

"Stupid jerk." I muttered under my breath. I guess he heard me because the next thing I knew, he pulled me up on my feet, grabbed my arm with his opposite arm, and flung me over his shoulder, firefighter style. All of this happened within seconds that I didn't have chance to respond until he was already walking toward the water. He had his arm wrapped tightly around my thighs, keeping me in place. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Put me down!" I screamed and started hitting his back with my fists.

"I'll show you how big of a 'stupid jerk' I can be." He said in his best angry voice. He flung me down so that my feet landed in the water. He steadied me by grabbing my arms before I fell into the water face first. My shoes had fallen off in the process of his carrying. He bent down and unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts, yanking them off and throwing them back into the sand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me until the water was a few inches higher then my waist and ducked me under. I came back up and smoothed my hair. "Edward!" I screamed before I splashed him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to push him under, but it didn't work; he was much too strong for me. He ducked me under again and pulled me back up. "Do you still think I'm a jerk?" He asked.

"Yes!" I screamed when I caught my breath. He pulled my legs up over his waist again and put my arms around his neck. I had a scowl on my face the entire time. He was grinning as he held me up by crossing his arms under my butt.

"I really missed you Belly." He said, using my nickname as a little kid.

I couldn't help but smile, all anger vanished. "I missed you too, Eddie."

* * *

**BPOV**

We all left the beach around one to go get some lunch back at Edward's house. After we ate our sandwiches and drank a lot of water, we hung out for a while to let the food settle before we went back to the beach to get in the water. Jake and I were sitting on the curb and Edward and Tanya were sitting in his driveway. Jake and I were chatting about meaningless topics.

We were silent for a few seconds then he turned to me and suddenly said quietly, "Bella," I turned toward him and he leaned his head in. I froze, unsure of how to react.

Just as our lips were about to touch, Tanya yelled, "Hey, are you guys ready to go?" I turned my head quickly and he kissed my blushing cheek. He scooted away and smiled shyly, not sure how to respond then stood up.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"I'm… I'm gonna stay here. I don't feel very good." I said.

"You want me to stay with you, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"No, I've got it." Edward answered immediately. He came to sit by me. "We'll try to catch up with you two later." He called just as Jacob and Tanya started to walk toward the beach. I was still blushing bright scarlet, not sure of what to say. Had Edward seen what had just almost happened? I blushed deeper.

Edward started chuckling. "Bella, are you okay?"

I didn't say anything, thinking. We were both quiet for a while, not saying anything. "Edward? Can you do something for me?" I asked carefully.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"You have to promise you'll help me no matter what."

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, suspicious.

"Um… Will…will you teach me," I stopped and took a deep breath. "Teach me how to… kiss someone?" I stared at the street.

He let out a laughing sigh. "What?"

"Please don't make me say it again." I begged.

"But Bella…" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"You know what? Never mind." I started to get up, wanting to go inside and hide in mortification. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back down.

"I… I guess I can. I mean, I don't really know how to do it." He said.

"What do you mean you don't really know how to do it?" I asked. He's been kissing Tanya left and right. He knows.

He sighed. "You just do it. It's not like a test where you have to memorize. It's just following your… instincts or emotions, I guess. Man that sounds corny." He started laughing lightly.

"Well, can you… show me how? I don't even know what to do." I said nervously.

"Bella," He whined. "Um… practice on your arm." He suggested.

I held my arm up towards my lips and started laughing. "You're serious?"

He was trying not to laugh too. "I don't know… Just," He reached for my arm and kissed it a couple of times. I was trying not to smile as I copied what he did.

"How is this supposed to teach me how to kiss someone else?" I questioned. "Can I," I sighed. "Try with… with you?" I blushed again, but kept my gaze on his face. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of how to respond. My heart started to race and butterflies filled my stomach as I thought about kissing Edward. I felt bad though… I just wanted his help so that if Jacob tried to kiss me again then I wouldn't be completely clueless. But… I did want my first kiss to be with Edward…

"Belly, you know I love you, but I don't love you or like you _that_ way, right?"

He saying that was like jabbing a knife into my heart. It hurt to breath, but I nodded because I still wanted him to kiss me. "Okay, as long as this is for teaching purposes only." He smiled.

Edward stood up and pulled me with him. He put his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We both leaned out heads in then Edward leaned in further, closing the distance. My heart started beating quickly. He barely pulled away as he turned his head the other way and attacked my lips again. He was breathing heavily just like I was. He moved one of his hands to my face and tightened his grip on me with his other arm. I ran my fingers through his messy bronze hair and cupped his face. He was right. This was all based on your instincts. I didn't have to think about what I was doing; it just came naturally.

His tongue glided along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, granting him entrance. We continued kissing for a while, not even realizing we were. He pulled away suddenly, pushing me away roughly, causing me to fall back on my butt against the street. He was turned away from me, his hand in his hair. I was out of breath, my lips were tingly and swollen, and my face was flushed. Every part of my body that he touched was on fire… but in a good way…

"Ed… Edward… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," He said and started to walk towards the beach. "I have to go." He said along the way.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Eddie,_

_I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like they did that day. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You're still my best friend and I don't expect anything more._

_Love Always,_

_Belly_

I read the note over and over again. It was even getting crumpled from me folding and unfolding it. But I just couldn't force myself to write back or call or go over to her house. The summer was coming to a close and we were leaving tomorrow. I just didn't know what to do. Kissing Bella scared me. I've kissed a few girls before and it was nice, but with her it was… different. Special. Better.

I shook my head, trying to erase the feeling of her lips against my own. This was crazy. She's like my sister; my rock. She's been the only person other than family that I always wanted to have in my life. I guess it frightened me to get so close to Bella, fearing that she would get ripped away.

"Edward?" I turned around the scathing voice. Jacob was walking toward me, his hands balled into fists. "I hope you go to hell! Why the hell would you hurt Bella? What did she do to you? Nothing! She's been sulking all summer and she finally told me what was wrong. She's been crying herself to sleep and you know what? It's. All. Your. Fault!" He screamed into my face.

"Go away, Jacob." I said, shaking my head. I never liked the guy anyway and I didn't want to hurt him because that would upset Bella.

"Screw you! Don't you ever come near her again!" He said then turned the pace away. I sighed then walked back to the house to finish packing. Tanya was already done and was keeping me company, sitting on a chair and babbling about God knows what. When I was finished, we ate dinner and I said I was going to bed.

I waited until it was about nine o'clock then I snuck out the window and crossed the street to Bella's house. I rushed to her window and tapped a few times. When she didn't come, I tapped a couple more times, louder. I recognized her immediately. She was wearing just a long T-shirt and was scrubbing her eyes as she opened the window. I jumped through and we both stared at each other, not talking. She sniffled and I could tell that she had been crying.

"Belly," I said, opening my arms to her. She took a step toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck and crying into my chest. I held her for a few minutes, smoothing her hair. She pulled away suddenly and started pushing against my chest.

"Get out!" She yelled. "Just get out!"

"Bella…" I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"No! I don't even want to look at you! Get out!" She sobbed.

"What's going on?" Her dad, Charlie turned on the bedroom light and walked in, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"What the hell are you doing in my daughter's room in the middle of the night? You better…" He was cut off by Renee entering the room.

"Charlie! Calm down." She said as she walked over to Bella and pulled her into a hug. "Edward, I think you'd better get home, hon. It's late. I know you weren't doing anything to hurt her." She smiled sadly.

I nodded slowly and didn't say anything as I left the house.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like friendship is to Jake and Bella!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reuniting

_Sixteen old…._ **EPOV**

_Bella,_

_I was wrong to shut you out last summer; it was immature and childish. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. I've kissed a lot of girls, well not a lot, but quite a few, but it wasn't anything like being close to you like that. I… I was scared, I guess. I know it sounds stupid, but you scare the hell out of me. You've always been in my life and I want you to remain in it. Forever. I didn't want to ruin it by becoming something more than friends. I don't give a shit about Tanya or any of the other girls I date. I know I won't be with them forever. I just… I don't know. But I need you to forgive me so that I can get your advice on what to do._

_Please write me soon. I miss you, Belly._

_Edward_

_

* * *

_

_Bella,_

_I understand that you're upset, but can you please answer my letters? Or phone calls? Will it help if I send smoke signals? Write my apology in the clouds with an airplane? Send you flowers every day? Let me know and I'll do it._

_Love Always,_

_Eddie_

_

* * *

_

_Belly,_

_Okay, maybe you don't want to think about last summer. I can forget about it if you can. Um, let's see… What do I have to tell you? Emmett, Jasper, and I've decided to quit football. You remember them, right? They big buff guy I brought will me that summer when we were fifteen? That's Emmett. Yeah, well, he has a girlfriend now. Her name is Rosalie. She's very… uh, into herself. She's okay as long as you don't piss her off. But their relationship is so weird. They're always bickering, but in an odd way, they complete each other. Okay, I'm getting a little too Dr. Philly here._

_Before I forget, how is Alice? I haven't heard you mention her in a while. How are your parents? Good I hope. I also hope that Charlie still isn't upset with me. I tried talking to him on the phone the other day, but he hung up on me. Well, I guess I better get to bed. Please, please write me back._

_Your best friend,_

_Edward_

_

* * *

_

_Seventeen years old…. _**EPOV**

I wrote her a letter every day during the school year; every day for nine and a half freaking months. She never replied to any of them and when I tried to call, no one ever answered, or it would be Charlie and he would hang up on me. If I said I was over it then I would be lying. Bella is, or was, my best friend. That's not something that can just be changed. At the end of May I sent her one last letter:

_Bella,_

_Alight, I get it. I won't write you anymore and I won't call or bother you. Maybe someday you will forgive me and stop holding this stupid grudge. Oh well if you don't. It's your lose, not mine. I'll see you around (or not)._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

_

* * *

_

_Seventeen years old.… _**BPOV**

"Bella, honey, why aren't you packing? We have to leave early tomorrow morning." Renee asked me, walking into my bedroom. She leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed as she scrutinized the expression on my face. "Is it because you haven't heard from Edward?"

"Mom," I shook my head slightly back and forth. "I just… I _can't_ go there right now."

She sighed. "But you haven't missed a summer there since you were four and neither has he. I'm sure Edward and his parents will be there and you guys will get it all worked out." Hearing her say his name knocked the breath out of me. I took a deep breath, gasping for air in the middle of it.

"Please," I begged. "I just can't. Maybe next summer. Besides, I already told Alice and Jake that I was staying here. But I want you and dad to go. You will have fun."

"I'm not going to leave you alone here for the entire summer, Bella."

"Well, then go for a few weeks then come back." I suggested. She said she'd discuss it with Charlie. I was grateful when she left me alone. I'd been thinking about Edward too much today. I changed for bed quickly then skipped to the bathroom to wash my face. Afterwards, I came back to my room, at a loss for what to do next. I sat down at my desk and rummaged through the drawers. When I reached the bottom one, I noticed a red picture album. I smiled to myself and yanked it out. I knew this wouldn't help my healing, but I couldn't resist. I flipped it open and started looking at all of the pictures that Edward and I had during the summers that we had spent together. When I got to the previous summer, there was only one picture and it was of Jake and me. The tears were about to tip over the edge of my eyes as I shut the album roughly and threw it across the room. It landed on the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

_Eighteen years old.… _**BPOV**

I got out of the Porsche and breathed in the salty air, closing my eyes as the wind fluffed my hair back and out of my face. This summer was going to be peaceful. I was jolly and exhilarated.

"Oh, Bella! It's so beautiful here. Can we go up to the beach right now?" My best girl friend, Alice, asked excitedly. She was getting our suitcases from the back. I went around, helping her and we started wheeling them toward the house. I fumbled in my pocket for the key.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

"I'm so glad you suggested that we do this. Just us girls for summer vacation before we head off to college in the fall," Alice gushed.

"I know. It'll be great." I relied to her as I threw my suitcase in my old room. I gave her a quick tour of the small house and told her that she could stay in my parent's room since they didn't come with us this summer.

"Okay, let's go see the beach now!" Alice clapped her hands as she unzipped her suitcase and pulled out her tiny white bikini. I admired her for not being self-conscious. I walked back to my bedroom and started searching through my bag, but couldn't find my bathing suit anywhere.

"Damn," I muttered to myself. "Al! I think I left my suit in Forks!" I yelled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," She said, appearing at my door clad in her tiny bathing suit. She had pulled on shorts, had a towel in one hand and sunglasses on top of her head. "I stole your old one and threw it away. I bought you a new one though." She said, unashamed as she threw a bag at me. I opened it carefully then closed it and shoved it away.

"Sorry, I don't think so." I said instantly. "We'll just have to go to the store…"

"Bella, just go put it on! It will look amazing on you. Please? If you don't, you'll hurt my feelings. I took me a long time to find it for you." She gave me her puppy dog face.

I sighed and grabbed the bag, a pair of shorts, and a T-shirt and went into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on the frilly blue bikini and quickly covered it up with my shorts and T-shirt. I slipped on some flip flops then emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with a beach towel folded over my arm. "Happy?" I asked.

"You covered it up," She whined. "Oh, well, you'll have to take it off to go into the water anyway." She grinned. I rolled my eyes then grabbed a book and a bottle of water and we headed out. After I locked the door and turned around, I froze in my tracks. In front of me was a silver car sitting in the driveway in the house direct opposite of mine. I didn't recognize the car, but that was… _his _house. A bunch of questions started clouding my head all at once. Did he come back this summer? Was that just his parents? Would he try to make up with me? What if I ran into him and we didn't even acknowledge each other? Would it be like old times? Would we still keep holding this stupid grudge over something that happened two years ago?

"What? Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, seeing my expression.

"That's… that's," I couldn't finish the sentence, but I pointed to the house.

Alice's eyes widened. "Edward?" She asked in a whisper. I nodded.

I'd already told her everything there was to know about Edward. She never did meet him, but during our junior year when I was heartbroken over him, she kept saying that there had to be more to the story than what she had heard. She had said that it was too fishy that he wouldn't have even written me or called to apologize because that just didn't seem like the Edward she'd heard about in all my stories. As much as I longed to believe her, I never did because I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Jake was supportive during it too. He hated Edward. I had invited him to come with Alice and I this summer, but he declined, saying that he didn't want to run into Edward or to interfere with our "girl time." During our senior year, Jacob had also made his feelings for me very clear and when I explained to him that I couldn't return them, he'd been a little standoffish toward me. We were still friends, but it was different than it was before.

"Do you… want to go back inside?" She asked. I thought about it for a minute but decided against it. I told her it was fine and I started leading the way to the beach. I was quiet unless Alice asked me a question during the walk. We were just wandering along in the sand, trying to find the right place to lay out our towels when Alice suddenly stopped, staring ahead at something. I didn't realize for a few seconds because I had continued walking, but when I did, I hurried to her side.

"Al, what's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and trying to see what she was staring at, but I wasn't sure. I shook her arm to get her attention.

She finally managed to spit out, "That… That guy over there… Do you know him?" She nudged her elbow in the direction. I looked around and my eyes finally focused on a tall guy. He had nothing but swim trunks on, but had a very toned chest. His hair was kind of long and messy and was bronze. It was Edward. I was positive.

"Yeah… that's Edward." I said quietly.

Alice turned to look at me with wide, slightly frightened eyes. "I thought you said Edward had reddish brown hair."

"He does," I said, perplexed. "That's him right there." I pointed.

Alice sighed with relief then smiled. "I was referring to the guy next to him. With the blond hair."

"Oh," I blushed. "I, um, I think that's Jasper. I've never met him before, but he looks the way Edward had described him."

"Jasper…" She said with a dreamy look on her face. "I like that name." I laughed at her a little. "Can you introduce me?" Her eyes brightened.

"Al," I whined. "I haven't talked to Edward in almost two years! I can't just go over there."

She pouted. "Please?"

I could feel the sour expression on my face. I did not want to go over there. If I was going to talk to Edward at all, I wanted him to be the one to make the first move. After all, this was his entire fault to begin with. Well, maybe it was mine. I didn't know. But he should have been the one to talk to me. He's the one who didn't write or call. I turned to Alice, ready to tell her no, but then I saw the expression she wore while gazing at the guy I thought was Jasper. I reminded me of the way I always wanted Edward to look at me…

"Okay, fine. Let's go get this over with." I started stalking off in the direction of the guys. Alice jogged up next to me, looping her arm through my own.

"Wait!" Alice said and stopped us. "Take off your shirt."

I scrutinized her face, wondering if she'd gone crazy. _"What?"_

She giggled. "Take off your shirt. You said that was Edward over there too,"

I shook my head. "Sorry, no." She rolled her eyes and started pulling on the bottom of my T-shirt. "Arg, fine!" I said and ripped it over my head. "There, happy?"

"Very." She said then linked our arms together again as we started walking. I held my towel and shirt over my stomach, feeling self conscious. We were a couple yards from them now. They both had surf boards in their hands and were about to head out into the water. Edward suddenly looked up, his eyes settling on my face. His eyebrows pulled down as he studied my features. My breathing increased as his expression turned somewhat… hurt? He tried to hide it though and just smiled briefly before looking away.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as Alice and I stopped a few feet away from them. "H… Hey Edward." I stuttered. He was completely gorgeous with his bronze hair soaked and messy. And he without a shirt on was a tad distracting…

"Hi," He said then looked down. "This is…" I cut him off.

"Jasper, right?" I asked with a small smile.

He returned a grin also, but it wasn't the kind I was hoping to see. "Yeah, and I'm assuming that's Alice?" He asked, gesturing to Alice hanging off on my arm.

"Yeah." I replied. We exchanged hellos, but Alice and Jasper were kind of in their own world. They hadn't even said anything to each other, other than "hi," but they were staring intently into each other's eyes. I envied them. I knew right away that they would become fairly close, even if it wasn't in a romantic way, but I assumed it was. Jasper asked her if she wanted to go for a walk and she, of course, agreed. They took off, walking up the beach, talking quiet amongst themselves.

"So…" Edward said then sat down on his towel. I took that as an invitation to sit as well. I wasn't sure that I wanted too, but I didn't want to be rude. I spread out my towel a couple feet away from him and sat down too.

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you in what, two years almost?" I asked, trying to be polite.

He just stared at me and shook his head. He was angry. No, he was furious. His face was turning almost the same color as his hair. I didn't know what I did, but I was frightened. I recoiled away from him slightly. "You haven't heard from _me _in two years," He growled, mostly to himself, and then stood up. "I sent you a letter ever day for almost a year! You never responded! I called you too, but you never answered! So don't you dare blame _me _for our loss of contact, that's all on_ you_!" I had tears blurring my vision from his yelling. I tried to blink them away, but they just spilled over. I scrubbed them away with the back of my hand. I had a lump in my throat that was stopping me from talking. "And what the hell are you wearing? God, Bella, you've changed and _not_ for the better."

I was hurt and confused. I swallowed before I could whisper, "What letters? What phone calls? I didn't receive anything from you."

"Oh, don't play stupid," He shook his head and started pacing. "You can ask Jasper, or my parents about the letters."

"Well, you can ask Alice or _my_ parents! I didn't get anything from you, ever!" I wiped my tears again then whispered, "I cried myself to sleep for a month and a half." That caused him to stop pacing. I was staring at my towel now, to ashamed to look up at him. I hated when I cried.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like Jasper is to Alice!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming! ****Also, I hope everyone has a great and safe holiday! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Close

_Still eighteen years old.… _**BPOV**

**Previously…**

"_How have you been? I haven't heard from you in what, two years almost?" I asked, trying to be polite._

_He just stared at me and shook his head. He was angry. No, he was furious. His face was turning almost the same color as his hair. I didn't know what I did, but I was frightened. I scooted back slightly. "You haven't heard from me in two years," He growled. "I sent you a letter ever day for almost a year! You never responded! I called you too, but you never answered! So don't you dare blame me for our loss of contact, that's all on you!" I had tears blurring my vision from his yelling. I tried to blink them away, but they just spilled over. I scrubbed them away with the back of my hand. I had a lump in my throat that was stopping me from talking. "And what the hell are you wearing? God, Bella, you've changed and not for the better."_

_I was hurt and confused. I swallowed before I could whisper, "What letters? What phone calls? I didn't receive anything from you." _

"_Oh, don't play stupid," He shook his head then stood up and started pacing. "You can ask Jasper, or my parents about the letters."_

"_Well, you can ask Alice or my parents! I didn't get anything from you, ever!" I wiped my tears again then whispered, "I cried myself to sleep for a month and a half." That caused him to stop pacing. I was staring at my towel now, too ashamed to look up at him. I hated when I cried. _

_

* * *

_

Edward bent down in front of me. He placed two fingers under my chin and pulled my head up so that we were making eye contact. "You really didn't get them?" He asked gently, all signs of anger vanished.

I yanked my head away from his fingers, not wanting his comfort. "No, I didn't! You probably didn't even write them." I sniffled. What he had said about my changing kind of hit home. I read more into it than I should have, but it still hurt. Especially coming out of his mouth.

"Belly, I'm sorry," He said, his voice full of remorse. "I just… I thought you… You really didn't get my letters?"

I shook my head, not saying anything more as I continued to memorize the pattern on my beach towel. When I did look up, his eyes stared intently into mine. I blushed, but couldn't look away. He reached for my hand and stroked it carefully, judging my reaction. When I did nothing, he placed one of his arms around my back and the other on my cheek and pulled me into his chest, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him as well. His skin was hot and had the faint smell of salt from the water. I loved it.

We pushed away from each other after a few seconds. "Did you send them to the right address?" I asked. He said yes and repeated my address to me, and sure enough, it was right. I contemplated, trying to comprehend the logic. Why hadn't I gotten them? I knew he wasn't lying. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't and besides, he was a terrible liar. Suddenly, it clicked. I could feel my eyes narrow and my hands ball into fists. I stood up angrily and started to storm off. Edward was beside me after a couple seconds, carrying my stuff.

"What? Did I do something?" He asked, panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I know what happened to the letters," I growled as I continued to stomp toward my house so I could get Alice's car keys. He didn't say anything else, probably afraid that I would turn on him or something. We got back to my beach house a few minutes later. I started digging through Alice's suitcase and her purse, but couldn't find her keys anywhere. "Damn it!" I yelled in frustration.

Edward just placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "Bella, I'll drive. Come on." He said then guided me out the door and to his new car that he must have gotten for graduation. He held open the passenger's door for me then went around to the other side and we were off in just a few seconds. I was still steaming as I stared out the window, not even seeing what was passing by me.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a while when we came to an intersection. I gave him directions and told him we were going to my house in Forks. "But why?" He'd asked when I told him, but he didn't hesitate to follow my instructions.

"Charlie… I bet you anything he hid them from me." I explained. Edward drove intently; he even turned on the radio and sang along to some songs. Hearing him sing made it impossible to be angry anymore. His voice was velvety and sounded way better that the actual artist singing. He caught me staring at him and I turned my head quickly, my face turning scarlet. He just chuckled and reached over, lacing his fingers through my own.

Edward pulled off the highway a while later and stopped at a gas station. I looked at him questioningly, knowing that he didn't need gas. "What are we doing here?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I looked at him suspiciously, but obeyed. He glided into the store. I wondered what he could be doing, but was still confused when he walked out of the gas station with three plastic bags that were stuffed full. He got in and handed them to me.

"Um… thanks?" I said, looking down at them.

Edward chuckled. "Don't you remember when we were little, how we would stay up all night talking and eating junk food whenever we saw each other again over the summer?"

A smiled grew on my face as I started pulling out chips, cookies, candy, and every other type of junk food from the plastic bags. "I can't believe you remember that…"

"Of course I do." He started driving again, and we snacked and laughed, babbling about our lives.

We got there later that night, around ten. This was the first time Edward had ever seen my home here. He got out of the car and followed behind me as I jogged up the walkway, up the stairs and threw open the front door noisily. "Dad!" I screamed with anger as soon as I was inside.

"Bella?" My mom called from the living room. She got up off the couch quickly and headed toward me. "Honey, what's…?" She trailed off when she saw Edward. "Edward? Is that you?" She asked, smiling.

Edward smiled back and hugged my mother. I ignored them and went searching. I found him in the kitchen, making a snack. I closed the fridge on him. "How could you!?" I screamed in fury. My eyes were wet with tears. "Why would you do something like that to me? All those letters that Edward wrote and you took them away from me! You heard me crying myself to sleep every night for nearly two months! How could you?" I swallowed, my tears making me chocked up.

"Bells, you don't understand…" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"I do understand, Charlie. I understand perfectly fine. You've never liked Edward! But he's my best friend… I just… I don't…" I was struggling to talk because I was chocking on my tears. "Where are they?" I managed to get out.

"In a shoe box under the bed upstairs." I left the kitchen and walked into the living room to get to the staircase. My mom and Edward were talking, sitting on the couch. I think Edward was explaining what was going on to her. When he saw me, he immediately stood up and started toward me. He placed both of his hands on my face and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. I drew in a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'll be right back… Then we can go." I said. He kissed my forehead. Then I headed up the stairs and into my parent's bedroom. I went to my father's side of the bed and pulled out a big shoes box. I opened it, making sure it was what I wanted. I lifted the lid and inside had to be over a hundred letters all addressed to me. I smiled, unable to hide me happiness. He hadn't forgotten about me!

I carried the box down with me. My mom tried to talk us into staying since it was late, but I told her we would be careful and would pull into a motel if we go too tired. She didn't like it, but let us go anyway. I knew she hadn't known about the letters. I did feel a little guilty because I knew that Charlie would be sleeping on the couch tonight…

"What's that you have?" Edward asked when we were in his car.

"The letters you wrote to me." I responded and pulled off the lid. I opened the lighted mirror on the visor then dug through them all and pulled one out. I ripped it open and started reading.

_Belly-welly,_

_Hey, how are you? I'm okay… Would be better if you would write or call me. I have nothing too exciting to report about the goings on around here. My parents are still boring. Emmett is still his crazy self. Same with Jasper. I'm leaving to the beach in about a month. This is around the time when we would call each other at 12:01 a.m. and chant how many days were left until we'd see each other, remember?... I really miss you, Bella. Please contact me soon._

_Your friend,_

_Eddie_

_P.S. I'll teach you how to kiss again if I see you this summer. Would you like that? I'm just kidding. Hope to see you soon._

I grinned at the last part and giggled. "Yes," I whispered, mostly to myself. Edward looked over at me briefly before look back at the road. I continued to read the letters throughout the drive back to the beach. I only had a few more left when my eyes started to droop. I leaned my head back against the seat. The next thing I knew, it was bright outside. My eyelids fluttered as I took in my surroundings. We were parked in front of my beach house.

I turned to the driver's seat and Edward had his seat back and was fast asleep. I smiled. I didn't want to wake him, but I didn't want him to have a sore neck when he woke up either. I leaned across the seat and shook his arm. "Eddie," I whispered. "Edward, wake up."

His eyes popped open then he sat up quickly, rubbing one of his eyes. He smiled at me after he realized where we were. "Sorry, I was so tired when we got back. I was going to carry you inside, but I decided I would just relax for a second and well, that didn't really happen and you looked so peaceful while you were asleep that I didn't want to wake you. And, well…" He was about to say, but I cut him off by smashing my lips to his. Reading most of the letters last night had opened my eyes to how much he really did care for me. And then listening to his cute rant was enough. I had to have him.

He had one hand resting on my face and the other on my hip as his lips moved urgently against my own. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I had one arm around his neck and the other around his waist. He parted my lips and I could feel his warm breath. He carefully slid his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't think anymore.

Without disconnecting the kiss, I somehow managed to get out of my seat and get onto his, straddling him. Since he had the seat all the way back, I was able to squeeze in without the steering wheel causing too much of a disturbance. He had both of his arms around my waist now as he leaned back further, pulling me on top of him and closer to his body. We continued kissing like this for a while longer. He finally pulled away. I was gasping for oxygen as he moved to attack my neck. I shyly reached down to unbutton his jeans.

That's when it stopped. He pushed me away roughly so that I was back in my seat. He moved his chair back up and put his face in his hand, resting his elbow on the steering wheel. I was silent, not sure of what to say. What he angry with me again? Was he just trying to catch his breath? I didn't know. But I did know that I would be crushed into a million pieces if he turned his back on me like he did before.

I waited, stomach full of butterflies, for him to speak. He finally sat up and looked at me. "Bella, we can't do this."

"Why?" I demanded. "Give me one good reason, Edward! I know you want to be with me, or was that not you cramping your tongue down my throat just now?"

He reached up and brushed his fingertips against my cheek. "You're different. I don't want to screw things up with you. You've always been in my life and I want it to stay that way. I don't want anything permanent in my life right now and that's exactly what you would be if we got together. Besides, we're both going to different colleges next year."

"Well… what if I don't want anything permanent either? Then could we just… be together for the summer?" I asked. I leaned over and started kissing behind his ear, making my way down his jaw then his neck.

"Bella…" He whined, but didn't go on. He very gently placed both of his hands on either side of my face and pushed me away.

"Listen," I said quickly before he could say anything. "I have to go. Alice is probably worried. Meet me tonight on the beach at ten." I kissed his cheek one more time before I shoved the shoebox under my arm, threw the car door open and started walking toward the door. Where had all that courage come from? I had the faintest idea on how to be seductive… I blushed, thinking of what I'd just done.

When I was a few feet from the door, it opened suddenly. Jasper, clad in the same clothes he had on yesterday, ducked his head and pecked Alice on the lips. When he pulled away from her, they both smiled goofily at each other. Jasper whispered something in her ear then took off down the walkway where he almost ran into me. He stopped and his eyes grew wide.

I giggled. "Hey, Jasper."

"Hi Bella." He said then looked back at Alice, who was biting her lip, then started walking across the street to Edward's beach house. I hurried to the door then closed it before I turned to face my best friend.

"Alice! You only met him yesterday." I said with a smile on my face. She was wearing only a long T-shirt that barely covered half her thighs.

She grinning ear to ear, her eyes bright. "Oh, I know, Bella, but he's just so… Amazing. That word doesn't even describe him though because he's much more than that."

"You lost your virginity to him?"

Alice's grin grew larger, if that were even possible. She nodded. "Yes," I pulled her to the couch and we both sat down. "It was kind of scary, but he was so nice to me… I couldn't have picked a more perfect guy."

I smiled because she was so happy. "I'm glad you're like this, Al. Just be careful, okay? You were safe and everything, right?"

She shook her head up and down. "Yeah, of course. Now it's your turn. Where did you and Edward disappear to last night?"

I explained everything to her, not leaving one thing out. I told her about the fight we had, then the drive to Forks, the yelling at my dad, all leading up to the make out and invitation in this car this morning. She listened intently, not interrupting once. When I finally finished, she asked, "_You_ were acting seductive?"

I blushed and looked down, ashamed. "I wouldn't put it like that…"

"That's how it sounds! Oh, Bella, will you let me do your hair tonight? And let me pick out your clothes? Please, please, please?" She begged.

I sighed, but had a feeling if I didn't agree, then she would continue on with the acting seductive conversation. "Okay, just not make-up, alright?"

She pouted. "Just a little. I will even make it look like you don't have any on." I rolled my eyes, but agreed. If I was trying to act sexy, why not dress up a little?

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like acting seductive is way out of character for Bella!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/holiday! I have to say, my favorite presents are my Edward blanket and Jacob T-shirt! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Love Me

_Still eighteen years old.… _**BPOV**

I was being tortured the entire afternoon. You'd think that I would have gotten use to Alice's little makeovers by now, but no… While she pulled, plucked, yanked, sprayed, and dabbed all over me, my stomach was in knots. What was going to happen tonight? Would we just talk? Would he break my heart and say that he didn't want us to ever be together and that we could only be friends? I took a deep breath as Alice shoved clothes at me. I put them on without even really seeing them, I was so distracted.

"Wow… no complaining about the dress. I'm impressed! I think you're getting better at this, Bella." Alice said cheerfully.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I looked… okay. Well, a little better than okay. I was wearing a blue sun dress with white flip flops. Alice had styled my hair so that it was in smooth waves and she hadn't gone to crazy with the make-up, just like I'd asked. I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Al."

"Anytime," She smiled. I looked at the clock and it was almost nine thirty. Gez, Alice must have broken a record for the longest makeover for me. I sighed, unsure of what to do exactly. I bit my lip, contemplating. I went to the hall closet and pulled out an old blanket. I threw it over my arm then headed into the kitchen for a couple candles and some matches. I told Alice not to wait up for me and she said that Jasper had invited her over to Edward's tonight anyway.

Thinking I had everything I needed, I walked out the back door and headed to the beach. I spread out the blanket in what, I thought, was a good spot. I laid the few candles around the blanket, and lit them. After I was done with the busy work, I sat down in the middle of the blanket, pulled my knees up into my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I concentrated on taking deep breathes, trying to calm myself down.

"Bella!" I finally heard his voice call. And it was in that second that my butterflies had disappeared. A smile spread across my face as I turned to look behind me. Edward was gliding toward me. His hair was much too long and was in need of a trim, he looked like he hadn't shaved today, and his shirt didn't match the shorts he had on. Even though I hated all of those things, he was perfect in his imperfectness. That sounds so corny and cheesy, but it was real.

My heart began to race as he plopped down on the blanket in front of me. He saw the candles and smiled. We were both silent, unsure of how to act or what to say. He glanced up at the sky. "It's nice out here tonight, isn't it? It's not too hot."

I nodded. "Yeah." My cheeks started to turn red as I thought of my lameness this morning in the car. _Me? Act seductive? Yeah, right…_

Edward looked at me, scrutinizing my face for a few seconds. "Bella, about this morning," He sighed. "I don't know what to say, except for wow… But we're both going to different colleges in the fall and stuff. I don't think we should be getting that close right now. Especially since if I did get that close to you, it would be permanent, not just some fling. You've always been my best friend and I don't want to ruin that."

I took a deep breath. "Well, what if we didn't do anything permanent? What if we just had fun this summer and actually feel what we want to feel for each other? What if we promised that there would be no romantic strings attached and that we'd just walk away still best friends, and nothing more, at the end of the summer?"

He shook his head. "Bella, is that what you want?" No. I want to be with you, forever. But if I could only have him for one summer, then it was better than nothing. Even though I knew I would be crushed when we had to leave to go our separate ways in a couple months.

"Yes," I whispered, looking down.

"You're such I liar, Belly." He chuckled lightly. He reached over and gently touched my cheek with his fingers. "I don't want to ruin our friendship… I'm not the commitment type of person right now. I will be, but I want to go to college a free man. You know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and we're going to different colleges. You're going to Dartmouth and I'm going to Washington State. I think those are far enough apart, don't you?" He chuckled quietly. "See, that's why we should just… have fun this summer. Let's just get carried away for once and let our feelings for each other show."

He was silent for a few seconds. Then he suddenly moved up onto his knees and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was soft and sweet. My heart started to race and my breathing was heavy. I tangled my fingers in his hair and Edward cupped my face with his hand gently, while having his arm around my waist. He pulled away a dozen seconds later and stared into my eyes. I don't know what he saw, but apparently it was something good because he pressed his lips to mine again. It was more urgent than before. I moved my hands to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. I tried to push them down, but was having a little difficulty because I refused to break our lips apart. Edward kicked them off, along with his flip flops.

I scooted down on the blanket, not breaking our kiss. I leaned back and pulled him on top of me. He moved one hand to right above my knee where the fabric of my dress stopped while his other arm supported some of his weight. I moved my hands to the bottom of his T-shirt. I yanked it up and we broke apart for a few seconds while it came off over his head. I tossed it into the sand and started to trace his perfect chest with my fingertips. He moaned quietly then moved so he was looking at me again. "Bella, are you sure? Here… now?"

I didn't have to ask him to explain. I knew what he was talking about. "Yes, I'm sure," I panted. "We met on the beach; it's perfect."

He just nodded as I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him back to me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I just had sex. On the beach. With my best friend. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I mean, yeah, okay, it was good. Well, better than good. It was mind blowing. God, Bella was so gorgeous in the moon light… What? No! Stop! I loved her like my sister. At least, I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure about anything. What was my name?

"Say something," Bella begged. She was cradled into my chest, breathing heavily just like I was. She had one arm draped over my waist, running her fingers up and down on my bare skin. She had said earlier that she was determined to find a spot where I was ticklish. She didn't like it very much when I found hers. I had kissed behind her ear earlier, making goose bumps rise on her skin while she giggled.

"I… I don't know what to say." I whispered, resting my head on top of hers.

"Anything." She begged.

That wasn't fair. She knew I couldn't resist her when she used that tone of voice. I dug through my brain, trying to put my thoughts into words…"You're beautiful." Is what I managed to say.

I didn't have to look to know that she was blushing. I placed a hand on her face and maneuvered it so that she was looking up at me. I kissed her gently then rested my forehead against hers. "So, so beautiful." I whispered. She moved away and tucked her head back into my chest after a few seconds. She continued stroking my chest with her fingers. I knew she wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure.

"Edward?" She finally asked carefully.

"Yes?" I asked, curiosity burning in my voice. What was wrong? Her voice was full of… anxiety is seemed like. Or like she was frightened. Maybe I'd done something wrong? I had no idea.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

What did she want to know? "Sure. Go ahead."

She took a deep breath then said quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I was just wondering… Were you… I mean, was I the first girl you've ever slept with?"

Shit. I wanted to say yes, but it would have been a lie. Why couldn't I be the type of person she deserved? No one could be perfect enough for her. I sure the hell wasn't even close to being good enough for her. I was the furthest thing. I exhaled a gust I hadn't known I was holding. I said nothing.

"Oh," Is all she said. She stopped moving her fingers and was completely still. Her head was still buried in my chest; both of us were quiet. I heard her sniffle then felt a drop of liquid tumble onto my bare skin. She reached up quickly with her hand to wipe it away. I felt horrible. I did this to cause her to become upset. I hurt Bella. _My_ Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her and maneuvered us so that we were sitting up on the blanket. I cradled her in my arms as she sat on my lap. She clasped her legs around my waist. I lifted her face up so that she was looking into my eyes. "Bella, the other girls I've been with mean nothing to me, okay? You matter. You're different than all of them. Do you understand me?" I said in an assertive tone, begging for her to understand the truth in my words.

I don't know what she saw in my eyes, but after a few moments, she nodded then smiled slightly. "You misunderstood me. I was crying because I was happy," She said quickly. "I never expected for this to be your first time. It would have been kind of nice, I guess, that way we were both sort of clueless together, but it doesn't matter."

I sighed and kissed her head. "Well, I was stupid and naïve for being with those other girls. I should have…"

She cut me off, by placing two fingers to my lips. "Eddie, it's okay. There's no strings attached here. For all I care, you can leave right now and go sleep with some other girl then come back and we can get it on again tomorrow." She laughed lightly.

Was she serious? Had our making love meant nothing to her? I really didn't know there was a different between the two. Making love and having sex, I mean. But there was a difference. I big difference. Oh man, Bella was turning me into a softy.

I tried to make my laugh sound natural. "Well, that goes for you too, Belly." I said, then couldn't stop myself from pressing my lips to hers.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella! Why would you do that?" Alice demanded. My cheeks started to burn and I looked away from her speculative gaze.

"Al, all I wanted was to be close to him. I've had a crush on him since I was thirteen! But Edward is very stubborn. He always had such careful boundaries when we were younger… I wanted him to let his guard down."

"But you're going to be heart broken when we leave."

I shrugged. "Well… I'll get over it. He's hurt me before, or I thought he did, and I lived."

"This is different!" She shook my shoulders. "You're all emotionally involved now. What if he takes what you said seriously and just leaves at the end of the summer then calls you a month later to tell you he has another girlfriend? That he's going to get married?" She demanded.

"And what about Jasper?" I spat back. "What are you going to do if the same thing happens? He's going to Dartmouth with Edward next year, while you and I are going to Washington State." Alice bit her lip like she was thinking, or hiding, something. I tilted my head to the side, evaluating her expression. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Uh, well, Jasper is going to try to change colleges. He doesn't know if he can since it's so late, but if he can't, then he's going to when his first semester is over. We've already discussed this." Alice explained. I felt my stomach droop. Why couldn't Edward and I be like them? Why did it have to be so difficult for us to close? I mean, us sleeping together last night was the best experience of my life. We fit together like two puzzle pieces; a perfect pair. Why couldn't we just admit it to ourselves that we were supposed to be together in a grow-old-together-and- sit- on- the- porch- and-watch-our-grandchildren kind of way?

"Bella, I'm sorry," Alice said. She could probably tell what I was thinking about. "It's really none of my business. I just care about you, you know."

I smiled at her. "I know, Al. I'm glad you care," I sighed. "As long as Jasper is being good to you, then it's great that things are working out so well for the two of you. I'm glad you'll have such a great summer here."

She grinned, a dreamy look clouding her facial features. "Me too! I really lo... like Jasper!" She said then hugged me tightly. "Just be careful with Edward, okay?"

I nodded then went back into my bedroom. I pulled out some shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt and ran into bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and got into the shower. I got out and dressed quickly then pulled a brush through my wet, mangled hair. Alice talked me into drying in straight. When it was dry, I finished getting ready then asked her if she wanted to go to Edward's with me. She got very excited, threw shoes on and we were out the door in just a matter of seconds. We crossed the street and walked straight to his front door. I knocked, then waiting for an answer.

Edward opened the door a few seconds later. When he realized it was us, he smiled his crooked smile then moved aside to let us in. He was wearing shorts and was buttoning a short sleeved shirt. His hair was still wet, probably from just getting out of the shower. Jasper was sitting on the couch, but immediately got up and took Alice's hand, gliding her back to the couch to sit next to him. They chatted quietly to themselves.

I was blushing, unsure of how to act around Edward after last night. He must have noticed because he chuckled a little then laced his fingers through mine and started pulling me down the hallway and into his room where he closed and locked the door.

We were standing very close together. I could smell the cologne he'd just put on. I took a deep breath, absorbing the smell. Memorizing it. My heart started pounding in my chest as I suddenly got the urge to rip his shirt open.

"Bella," He said in a husky voice. He gently placed one hand on the side of my neck. I looked up at him then we both leaned in and kissed. It was a sweet, soft kind of kiss. It was slow, but soon became needier. My fingers were locked in his wet hair, securing his face to mine and his were clawing my lower back, pulling me as tightly to him as possible. I started pushing us toward his bed. We sat down at first, but I was soon on top of him as we continued to kiss intensely.

And soon, we had continued what we started just the night before…

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like messy bronze hair is to Edward!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 6: Love Me

_Still Eighteen years old… _**BPOV**

"What?" I asked self-consciously as I was trying to gather all of my clothes that ended up in various parts of the room. Edward was still lying under the clovers, scrutinizing me while I roamed. I finally turned to face him. He had just chuckled and now had a smirk on his face. I stared at him, confused. "What, Edward?"

He shook his head and chuckled once more before trying to act serious. "I think your, er, bra is over there." He pointed to his bookshelf. I scurried over to it, looking around. It wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere in this damn room! Neither was my underwear! I had my shirt and my jeans, but what good was that going to do without anything underneath? I sighed. I was kind of trying to hurry. Alice and Jasper had to be getting suspicious. They weren't stupid.

Edward laughed again, but tried to hide it as I stared at him with a frustrated expression. "Why do you keep doing that?" I demanded.

He tried to keep a straight face as he said, "If you come back over here with me, then maybe I'll tell you where the rest of your clothes are."

My jaw dropped. Where had he hid them? That sick dog. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Tell me, now!" I attempted to be firm.

"Like I said, if you come back to bed then _maybe_ I will."

I glared at him, but crawled up onto the bed. He held the covers open for me to slide under. He was probably going to hold me hostage now. He turned onto his side and wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He just kissed my head as he cradled me in his chest. I stayed that like for a few seconds before I pulled away to look at his face. "Eddie, they're probably getting suspicious. We need to get back out there."

He rolled his eyes at me before running his fingers through my messy hair. "I'm sure they don't mind. They're in their own little world anyway," Well, that was true. As soon as Alice walked through the door, she and Jasper were off by themselves. They really were adorable together though. "Besides, I really don't want you to get dressed."

It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. "You're so weird. It's not like I'm that wonderful to look at, Edward."

He snorted. "You don't see yourself very clearly, Belly."

"Uh, I would hope that I do. I have 20/20 vision." I joked then kissed his neck since it was the closest thing I could reach with my lips.

He laughed once. "So, you're saying that you would be okay with it if I got out of bed and went to get dressed?"

I pouted. "That's different."

He smiled smugly then sighed in contentment as he nuzzled his cheek against my hair. He tightened his grip around me and we rested against each other quietly. I slid my hand under his pillow. I smiled then whipped my bra and underwear free. I started scurrying to get out from the covers and off the bed so I could get clothed. "Oh, no you don't." Edward said playfully before he sat up on his knees, got a firm grip on my wrists and pinned my back to the bed, he got on top of me as he held my arms above my head. We were both laughing hysterically. We stared at each other then kissed softly.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of emotions. It was hard to explain, but I was just so happy and I had this weird feeling in my stomach. But it was an amazing sensation…

Edward finally gave up and let me get out of bed. We both got our clothes back on then skipped out into the living room together, hand in hand. Edward sat down in a chair and pulled me so that I was on his lap. Alice and Jasper turned to look at us suspiciously. Alice grinned at me and Jasper shook his head. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, trying to hide my burning cheeks.

"Could you guys have been any louder?" Alice asked.

"Oh my god," I muttered and tried to bury my head deeper into his shoulder.

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure we could have been. You want us to turn it up a little next time?"

I pulled away from him and slapped his shoulder. "Edward! Don't encourage them." I hissed.

Jasper laughed. "Don't worry, Bella. You weren't the loud one." That made me start giggling quietly.

"Oh, yes," Alice agreed, staring at Edward. "You sounded like a retarded donkey or something."

We all burst into laughter then, except for Edward. "I did not," He protested and was about to continue his argument, but I placed my hand over his mouth.

"It's okay, Eddie-bear. I like you and your donkey noises." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I had been inseparable all summer long. It made me very depressed that Alice and I were leaving tomorrow since it was almost the middle of August. We still had some packing to do so that we were situated with moving into our dorm.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked Edward, leaning up on my tippy toes to peck his lips while I ran a brush through my wet hair. We just took a shower… together.

Edward's face dropped slightly. He must have been thinking about my last day here too. "Just be with you, I guess. I need to do something around five though, but the rest of today is all about you." He said before sweeping me into his arms and kissing me passionately. I had a hard time catching my breath when he pulled away.

We basically just hung out at his house all day. We watched movies… then made a trip to his bedroom… then ate lunch… then went for a walk on the beach. It was all very nice, but it passed too quickly. Around five, Edward told me that he had to do something and that he wanted me to come back at six. I protested, saying that I didn't want to leave him, but he said that Alice was being kicked out of my house too. I was confused, but he kissed me then sent me away.

Alice and I met up and decided to sit on the beach so we could soak up as much sun as we could.

"So, what'd you and Edward do last night?" Alice asked as she buried her toes in the sand.

"Probably the same thing you and Jasper did, I'm assuming."

She chuckled. "Well, if you're referring to watching a movie, then yes we did do the same thing."

I turned to look at her. "You and Jasper just _watched_ a movie last night?"

"We may have done something afterwards…." She smiled brightly.

"That's what I thought!" I laughed.

We were both silent then, just staring out at the water. I bit my lip, letting all the memories from this summer flood into my mind. Alice turned to look at me and had tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, Bella! I don't want to leave. Jasper is so amazing and I just… I can't be without him…"

We embraced each other as she continued to cry. "I know how you feel… I can't be without Edward either. Not now…"

When it was just about six, Alice and I headed back together and said our goodbyes. I told her that I would be over in the morning so that we could get out stuff together and leave. I walked up the porch to Edward's front door. I knocked a few times before I let myself in. I stopped dead in my tracks. There were probably fifty candles lit all through the living room and kitchen. There were rose petals everywhere. All the furniture in the living room had been moved and there was a table and two chairs, a bottle of wine, a fancy table setting and flowers in the center. There was an Italian fragrance coming from the kitchen. Spaghetti, I thought. I swallowed and felt tears fill my eyes.

"Bella! I wasn't done yet. I told you to wait outside until," He stopped talking when he saw my expression and crossed the room quickly, placing his hands on either side of my face. "Belly, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

I shook my head. Before I threw my arms around him. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. "This whole thing is… beautiful. I can't believe you did this. You know I was perfectly content with just sitting on the couch and watching TV, didn't you?"

He pulled away and smiled. "I'm attempting to cook. I'm not sure how it will turn out, but you have to promise to give me your honest opinion, okay?"

We ate about ten minutes later. All of the food was amazing. Edward really was a good cook and I did tell him that the fifty times he asked me if the food tasted okay to me. After we ate dessert, Edward said he wanted to wait on cleaning up. I tried to protest, saying that I would help him so that we could just get it over with, but he leaned across the table and kissed me to shut me up. Our kiss turned more urgent and we both got up, still kissing as we made our way to his bedroom.

This was different that the way we usually slept together. It was sweeter and we took our time. It was very special and left me in tears when it was over. God, I was the water works lady today. I hugged myself to Edward's chest, refusing to have one tiny space between us. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist. "I…I don't want to leave." I choked out. "I'll miss you too much. I need you… You're like my oxygen. Without you, it's difficult to breathe." I said. And maybe it sounded cheesy, but it was seriously real.

Edward was quiet, and didn't say anything. I wiped my eyes quickly then propped myself up with an elbow to look at him. He stared into my eyes then whispered, "Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I… I love you." He said, still staring at my face. I froze and was unsure of what to say. I mean… I guess I loved him too, right? I knew I loved him like a brother, but was I _in_ love with him? I knew the answer quickly. Yes. Yes, I was in love with him. But… wasn't this the type of thing we were preventing? This summer was supposed to be Edward and me letting our guards down so that we could be together with absolutely no strings attached. If I told him that I loved him now, wouldn't that add a string, so to speak? I didn't want to make it any more difficult tomorrow by having to leave. If I said I love you back, I knew it would be impossible for me to get in that car with Alice…

"Did you hear me?" Edward whispered after a few seconds because I still hadn't responded.

"Yes," I said quickly.

"Say something." He begged.

I swallowed, still saying nothing. After a few more seconds passed, Edward murmured, "You don't… love me." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact. At least, that's how he made it sound.

I felt like I was about to start hyperventilating. Edward very gently pushed me off of him while he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. I still said nothing. What was I supposed to say? I felt like I was shaking the bed with my sobs. I slid off the bed and quickly yanked my clothes on. "I'm… I'm gonna go." I said then shot through the house and to the front door as fast as I could.

* * *

**BPOV**

"You're acting like a zombie this morning," Jasper noted. "What's wrong? And how come you're not still with Edward?"

I shrugged, but didn't answer. I walked into my bathroom and started packing mine and Alice's stuff into my suitcase. I didn't to think about _him_ right now. I couldn't, actually. I opened the medicine cabinet then closed my eyes and bit my lip after my eyes had narrowed in on a bottle of… Edward's cologne. My chest ripped open as I thought his name. I slammed the cabinet door closed and slid down the wall. My knees curled into my chest and I buried my head in them and put my hands over my eyes.

God, why did I have to screw everything up? Why couldn't I have just said those three simple words back to him last night? I knew why. It was because if I had, there would have been no way for me to leave him today. And… well, I was kind of getting use the "no strings attached" thing because it gave me hope that we would still see each other next summer and maybe then we could be together. Like Alice and Jasper were. But… I didn't want him to give up Dartmouth. That was an amazing college and there was no way I could possible get it.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper ask. I looked up and he was in the doorway. When he took in my face, he looked horrorstruck. I tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept spilling over. I buried my head again so that he wouldn't have to see. "Alice!" I heard Jasper call. He came and sat down a few feet from me, unsure of what to do. Alice came into the room a few seconds later. She was kneeling next to me and had her arms wrapped around me as she pulled me so that I had my head on her shoulder.

She smoothed my hair back so that it wouldn't stick to my wet face. "Why couldn't I have… told him that I loved him too? Why was… that so… di…difficult? And why couldn't we be… together like you and Jasper?" I babbled into her shirt, chocking on my sobs.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay." Alice rubbed my back while she allowed me to ruin her shirt.

A few minutes later, I pulled away, embarrassed. I wiped away the last of my tears and stood up quickly. "I… I have to load our bags in the car." I said then rushed out of the bathroom after grabbing the suitcase. I zipped it up and rolled it out to the front door. Alice already had her stuff waiting there. I went to get my other bag from my room. I got the keys that were on the counter and wheeled two of them out to car and put them in the back. I turned around to walk back inside to get the other ones when I saw _him_. He was standing on the porch, staring back at me. We both started walking slowly toward each other and stopped when we were in the middle of the street.

"You wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Edward asked quietly. I took a deep breath then nodded. Neither of us said a word the entire time to the beach or for most of the way back. When we were about halfway back to my house, I said really quietly,

"I'm sorry," I waited a few seconds and when Edward didn't respond, I continued. "I was scared and I didn't want to make it any more difficult for me to leave today. Just promise me that we'll still be friends… And maybe one day seven years from now or something we can come back here to the beach and things will be different."

"Seven years, huh?" He asked with a slight laugh. "Okay, it's a date."

I smiled. "Maybe then we'll be… mature enough to," I looked for the right words to phrase what I wanted to say. "Be in a real relationship."

Edward just nodded. "Yeah," We were both quiet for the rest of the way then we stopped in front of my house. Alice and Jasper were outside, waiting for me. I was about to head up the pathway, but Edward grabbed my arm. "I just want you to know that what I said last night… I did mean it."

I hugged him tightly. "I know… And I love you too. So much." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek before I turned away from him. I went inside and made a quick walk through to make sure we didn't forget anything then I made sure all the doors and windows were locked before I locked the front door. I walked past Alice and Jasper who were holding each other tightly and went to get in the passenger's seat of the car. Jasper walked Alice to the car and kissed her. Alice nodded at something he said then got in herself. She was upset, I could tell. She took a deep breath then backed out of the driveway.

The last thing I saw was Edward's face and it got smaller and smaller then disappeared.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like short hair surprisingly fits Rob Pattinson!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprise

_Still Eighteen years old… _**BPOV (Middle of September)**

"Bella, I think you should go see a doctor," Alice said. She held my hair for me as I leaned over the toilet and got sick again. "You've been puking like this for the past two days." Her voice was full of concern.

When I was finished, I got up and started brushing my teeth then gargled with mouth wash to get rid of the disgusting taste in my mouth. "I'm fine, Al… I'm actually kind of hungry." I took off into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs from the fridge and grabbed a frying pan. I fried three eggs then sat down at the table and started devouring them. Alice sat down across from me, a pensive expression on her face.

"What?" I asked through bites.

"Bella… Um, when was the last time you had your period?"

I started coughing on the bite of egg I just stuffed into my mouth. "What did you just ask me?"

Alice laughed a little. "Sorry, but you're just… Well, you're acting kind of like you may be… pregnant."

I dropped my fork and it landed on the floor with a clatter. I counted the days in my head… Then I counted three more times. Then I counted again. I hadn't had my period in almost seven weeks. How come I hadn't realized this before? I guess I never really kept track of it. There really wasn't a reason to because I couldn't be pregnant before. It came when it came… But now… "Oh my god."

"How long?" Alice demanded.

"Almost seven weeks, I think."

"Okay, well let's not freak out yet."

Was she serious? "Al! I could have a human being growing inside of me! I think that's reason enough to start freaking out!"

"Well, weren't you and Edward safe?"

"Yes, of course," I answered quickly. Then I remembered. "Except for once. We got so carried away and I don't think either of us thought about it… Oh my god." I stood up and started pacing around the kitchen. How could I have let this happen? How could I be so irresponsible? Alice, Jasper, Jake and I were supposed to go off to college next week! In three days! Oh no. Jasper was flying in tomorrow. What if I really was pregnant and he told Edward?

"Bella," Alice got up from the table and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay… Um, do you wanna go get a pregnancy test?" I swallowed then nodded. I was numb the entire ride to the drugstore. I barely noticed when Alice pulled into the parking lot and dragged me inside and to the correct aisle. We both scrutinized the different boxes.

"I'm not sure what to get exactly… They all look so different." I said as I reached out and picked on up and started reading it. "Do you think this will be okay?"

Alice shrugged. "I'm sure it will be."

"Okay," I sighed then made my way to the front of the store to pay for it. I felt like everyone was staring at me. The tiny box felt like a brick in my hand as I placed it on the counter for the cashier to scan. I quickly paid and felt a little bit better once it was inside the plastic bag. I didn't think I would be able to wait in the car on the way home and I didn't want my parents to find the box in the trash… So I dragged Alice into the store's bathroom. I took the test quickly and she held my hand while we waited for the results.

"Bella, I… I think it's pink, and that means," I grabbed the stick away from her. I took a deep breath as I nodded and threw the box and the stick away. "You're pregnant." She finished in a whisper.

I placed my hands on my flat stomach. There was something inside of me. A baby was developing. A little Edward…. But now? I still had college and Edward wasn't here and we hadn't spoken since the end of the summer. "Al, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know… I just… I don't know."

We went back to my house. I was quiet the whole day and was terrified to tell my parents, but I decided that it would probably easier if I just got it over with. So later when Alice left and we were eating dinner, I spilled the beans to them. My mom took it surprisingly well. She said that we could work it out somehow. I could tell that she was still somewhat in shock, but she was supportive. The first words out of Charlie's mouth were, "Who's the father?" My mother saved me by saying Edward before I had to. I hadn't told her that he was the father… she must have just assumed.

I decided that I was still going to go to college with Alice, Jasper, and Jake. For as long as I could, anyway. Then after I had the baby, Renee said that she really wanted me to be able to still go to school. She said that she could babysit during the day for me while I was in school. I hadn't taken her up on the offer yet because I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave my baby during the day like that… I hadn't figured out what I was going to do after my little baby was born… Maybe I would go to night school. Or maybe I would be lucky enough to have the baby near the end of the school year that way I would have all summer with her, then find a babysitter once school started again… I quickly counted out the correct number of weeks in my head, guessing that we conceived at the beginning of August. That meant I would have the baby sometime in May.

And of course, I wasn't sure if I should tell Edward. I decided not to and I begged everyone not to tell him also. Renee and Jasper were the hardest ones to convince. Renee talked to Esme almost every other day. They were best friends. She said that I would be completely unfair not to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother. I talked her into keeping the secret though… At least for a while. Jasper felt the same way. He didn't think it was right for me to keep something this big from Edward. Jasper said that if I would just call him, that he would be down here in a heartbeat to take care of me. He also said that Edward was pretty messed up with the way things ended at the end of the summer. I ignored as much of that comment as I could. But he finally agreed that it was my decision and that he would stay out of it.

* * *

**BPOV… (Three months pregnant)**

"How are ya feeling today, Bells?" Jacob came up beside me and warmed my cold hand with his own. It was the beginning of November and was rainy out today, like always.

I turned to smile at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me… The only bad thing right now is that I have to pee all the time," Jake laughed. "And I crave weird stuff."

"I will never forget the chocolate mashed potatoes you wanted the other day," He chuckled then took my book bag off of my shoulders and took the book out of my arm. I tried to protest, but didn't argue as the pain in my back started to fade. "You're still not showing," Jake observed.

I smiled and placed a hand on my stomach and rubbed it in a circle absentmindedly. "Oh, yes I am. My jacket is just big and you can't tell. I'm not showing a lot, but still." We were back to my dorm by now. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Jake came in after me and placed my back pack and my book on the counter. Alice and Jasper were sitting on our couch. Jasper had his arm around her shoulders. They both looked up at me and said at the same time, "How are you feeling?"

I laughed a little then went to sit next to Alice. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? It's not like I'm really sick or something. I'm just pregnant."

Alice smiled. "I just worry about you and my little niece here," She placed her hand on my stomach. Ever since I went to the doctor and found out that I was for sure pregnant, Alice had been saying that the baby was a girl. She said she could feel it. And she kept calling the baby her niece. I thought it was adorable. "Have you given any thought to what you want to name her?"

"Al, I don't even know the sex yet… But if it _is _a girl, I like Renesmee. You know, Renee and Esme put together?"

"Oh, that's adorable! And it's a girl." She said, acting like she was one hundred percent positive.

Jasper rolled his eyes at her, but didn't say anything. I patted the empty space next to me for Jake to come sit down. I was freezing and it was nice to have him close to me to keep me warm. He walked over, sat down and put his arm around me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. My eyes started to droop and I was soon sucked under.

* * *

**BPOV… (Five months pregnant)**

"Arg! I feel like a gigantic hot air balloon!" I yelled in frustration. Alice skipped out of the bathroom seconds later. She walked to her bed and picked up a plastic bag. She skipped toward me and threw four pairs of maternity pants and shirts on my bed.

"Oh, Alice! I told you not to buy this stuff. It's expensive." I complained. I would feel terrible if I accepted any of it. "You have to return this stuff."

"Of course I won't return it," She sounded insulted. She picked up a pair of the pants and matched it with a shirt. "Put this on. It'll look great."

I still felt terrible, but I stripped off my tight jeans and pulled on the maternity ones. They were a little big, but that was good that way I could wear them hopefully all through my pregnancy. I slipped on the new shirt as well and when I looked in the mirror I felt… pretty. Or at least better than I did before. Alice had her camera in her hand and was snapping picture after picture. I thought about complaining but I knew it would be useless. She was committed to documenting every part of my very long nine months.

I hugged Alice once she was done with pictures. "Thank you so so much for the clothes. You really didn't have too."

"Yes I did. You're carrying my niece in there." She gestured toward my belly. I smiled.

I heard the front door of our dorm open then close. "Bells! Come on, we've got to get to class." Jacob called.

"You still want to come to my sonogram this afternoon, right? They said that if the baby is in the right position then they will be able to tell me the gender." I smiled and cradled my bloated stomach. I was extremely excited. This was the first time I got to see my baby for real. I walked out of our bedroom with Alice by my side.

"Of course I'm coming! I have to see her!" She exclaimed. She hugged me quickly then Jake picked up my bag and books for me and we were off to our first class.

"New clothes?" Jake asked while we walked.

"Yeah. Alice will be Alice." I smiled.

He grinned back. "Very true. You have to call me so I can come over after your doctor's appointment, okay? I want to see the pictures they give you and know what the sex is." I was so glad that Jacob had been so supportive. I really didn't deserve it. He hated Edward for this, but yet he was still sticking by me. It made me so grateful that he was like this.

"You can come if you want. I think they only allow two people back there and Alice and Renee have secured their spots, but you could wait in the waiting room," I suggested, but once I saw his expression I laughed. "It was just a suggestion, Jake. You don't have too."

"Thanks. That stuff just freaks me out a little." He explained. I laughed as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"So, you're not coming into the delivery room with me?" I asked, faking that I was really upset.

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Well… if you really really want me to then I guess I can…"

"Jake, I'm just messing around with you. I don't want you in there. I'd probably rip your hair out or something."

We got to our class and walked in and took our seats. The rest of the morning passed pretty quickly. I didn't have any classes this afternoon which is why I was going to my appointment. I went back to our dorm to meet up with Alice and my mom. Renee was driving up here and we would go from there.

I was extremely nervous while waiting for my name to be called from the waiting room. I was scared that there may be something wrong with my baby or with me, causing my baby to be in danger. I took a deep breath when my name was called. Alice, Renee, and I followed the nurse into a dark room. She had me get up on this examining table type thing and lift up my shirt and pull my pants down slightly so that my little bump was exposed.

My mom and Alice were both on the opposite side of the screen so they could see it. She squirted some type of cold gel on my stomach and then with a tool that looked similar to one of those scanning things, she placed it in certain spots until the image of my baby appeared on the screen. I grinned.

"So," The ultrasound technician said. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

My mom, with a firm grip on my hand, Alice, and I all said, "Yes," At the same time.

She smiled and pointed to the two little dots located somewhere on my baby. "This indicates that it's going to… a girl."

I became teary-eyed. I was going to have a baby girl! I was carrying Edward's little girl. Alice squeezed my shoulder. "I told you!" She bragged. I looked over at her and my mom and they looked almost as excited and happy as I was. She continued to check out other things that I wasn't sure exactly what she was looking at. It all just looked like a bunch of… lumps or something. We finished with the ultrasound and I was given two of the pictures of my little Renesmee.

Everyone was ecstatic on the ride back to the dorm. My mom called Charlie to tell him, Alice called Jasper, and I called Jake. When my mom was off the phone, she turned to me briefly before looking back at the road and said,

"So, I talked to Esme yesterday," She said quickly. I could tell by the tone in her voice that something was up. "And well, honey, it just kind of came out. I'm sorry. I couldn't keep something like that from her. I asked her not to say anything to Edward though, so don't worry. She and Carlisle were a bit shaken up, but they were happy and they want to send money so that you and the baby have everything you need. Esme wants to come out here and…"

I cut her off. "You… You told them?" My voice cracked.

"Bella," Alice said from the backseat. "That's a good thing. They're going to be grandparents, isn't fair to them that they know?"

I shrugged. "I guess… but Edward doesn't need to know," I said firmly. "He's in college and… Well, things just didn't end very well last summer." I knew that if I called him and told him that he would be here in a heartbeat, but I didn't want him to come here. He had his own life and was a freshman in college. He should be enjoying that. I didn't want him to be tied down like I was now. Besides, it was my fault for getting pregnant. I wasn't being careful and I'm the one that… seduced him in the first place.

"They said that it would be your decision to tell him and that they would try to stay out of it." Renee said comfortingly.

"I don't want their money. If they send it, I'll send it back or rip up the check."

"I told Esme that you would be stubborn about it, but she really doesn't care. She said she'll just keep sending it." Renee explained. I sighed.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me the way Taylor Lautner is perfect for playing Jacob!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 8: Contact

_Nineteen years old… _**EPOV**

"Mom!" I called as I came through the front door. I needed a break from school for the weekend so I decided to come home and hang out. "Mom, are you here?" I asked then walked into the kitchen. She quickly closed a magazine and shoved it away. A baby magazine? I wasn't sure, but that's what it appeared to be.

"Hey, honey, what are you doing home?" She asked, getting up to hug me.

"Just wanted to get away from the dorm," I said and sat down across from Esme at the kitchen table. She made me… suspicious, like she was hiding something. "What are you doing?" I asked, hoping to get it out of her.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at some things." Something weird was going on… I looked around at some of the papers and things on the table and let my eyes settle on a pair of airplane tickets. I skimmed through the words quickly, looking for the departure and arrival section. Washington? Why would they be going there?

I picked them up and scrutinized them again. "You and dad are going to Washington? Why?" They were going in two weeks. How come they hadn't told me about this?

"Oh, uh… Renee wanted us to come out and visit her since we haven't been going to the beach." She was lying. I could tell from the expression on her face.

"And you're looking at baby magazines, why?" I asked again, prying for some type of information. She was acting weird.

She hesitated for a few seconds. "Just something I had lying around."

I just decided to come out with it, "Are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to continue to snoop?"

"Nothing's going on, dear."

I stared at her, waiting. When she didn't say anything I just got up from the table. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. It's been a long day." I said then grabbed my small suitcase and started heading for the stairs.

"Edward, wait," Esme stopped me. I turned to look at her. "Why don't you give Bella a call? Renee said she really misses you." I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of her name. I'd gotten very good at not thinking about her lately… And now my mom wanted me to call her? She knew what happened last summer. Well, partly, anyway. She knew weren't on good terms. "Just try." She said with a sad smile. I nodded and headed up the stairs. I took a quick shower to relax then changed into comfortable clothes. I probably sat on my bed for an hour debating whether or not to call her. I finally decided that I couldn't be in any more pain, so why not at least risk it?

I dug my cell phone out of the pocket of my jeans I had on today then threw them back on the floor. I went through my contacts and pressed send when I got to her name. I rang four times, and then she answered, sounding groggy like she'd just woken up. "Hello?"

"Bella? Hey." I said quickly.

* * *

_Nineteen years old… _**BPOV (Seven months pregnant)**

I sat up in bed and reached for my phone off of my night stand. Without looking to see who it was, I answered it quickly, praying that it was the wrong number so I could go back to sleep. This baby was wearing my out… I was always tired.

"Bella? Hey." The voice said kind of quickly. Wait, I knew that voice… It was Edward. I was positive. It was one of the most important sounds in my world at one point in my life. It was good to hear his voice although he sounded apprehensive. Well, I was awake now.

"Edward? Is that you?" I asked dumbly even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's me… How are you?" He asked.

I was afraid that he would be able to pick up the awkwardness in my voice and find it suspicious. "I'm… I'm fine. You?"

"I'm living. I decided to come home for the weekend. It was getting a little to hectic. I just needed a break."

"Cool." I answered too quickly.

"What's wrong? You sound like you're hiding something."

"Oh, nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't tell me you're going to lie to me too," He said, frustrated. What the hell was he talking about? I didn't understand. "I come home today and my mom is acting strange too. And she's going up there in a couple weeks, did you know that? She wouldn't even tell me why. She's looking at baby magazines and then she tells me to call you."

I didn't say anything. I knew I should tell him about the baby, but I couldn't. I wanted him to finish school. He didn't deserve to be tied down, not with all the things he wanted to accomplish. I wanted him to have a good life, that wasn't so horrible, was it?

"Bella? You there?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Renee said something about Esme and Carlisle coming up here… I don't know why though. I think just to visit or something."

He sounded like he was thinking. "That's what my mom said, but I think she was lying. They must be coming up there for some other reason."

"I have no idea." I answered. Just then, the bedroom door opened and Alice came tippy toeing in. She realized that I was still up and stopped and came to sit on the bed, taking her jacket off. She must have been with Jasper. She kicked her shoes off then pulled her feet onto my bed. She whispered, "Who are you talking to?" She must have thought it was weird that I was actually awake this late.

"Edward," I whispered back. Her eyes grew wide. She started whispering so quickly that I didn't understand what she was saying. "Uh, Edward, can you hang on for a sec?"

"Sure." He answered.

I blocked the mouth piece hole thing. "What?" I demanded.

"Tell him, Bella!" She practically shouted. I pressed my finger tighter to the phone, hoping to block out our voices. "He needs to know. His parents are coming up here soon. He can come with them! It's perfect timing. Just spit it out and tell him."

I sighed. "I can't. He'll immediately come up here and want to help and stuff. It's not fair to him to have to do that. He needs to stay there and finish school."

"But not telling him isn't fair either, Bella!" Alice yelled. "What if your kid grows up without a father? Do you want that? It's not fair to her either!"

I blinked a few times, wanting the tears to stay in my eyes and not spill over. I threw back the covers on my bed angrily and pushed myself up the best I could. I had to grab the bed for support to make it to my feet. I started walking out of the room and went to sit on the couch in our tiny living room. I looked at the clock. It was only eight. I thought it had been later… I sniffed a few times then placed the phone back to my ear. "I'm back. Sorry." I muttered.

"Belly, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice full of concern. God, why did he have to know me so well? It was annoying. No one else would have been able to tell I was upset.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I lied. "Just have a little cold."

"You sure?" I could tell that he didn't believe me, but that he didn't want to make me more upset by pushing me to tell him what was wrong.

"I'm positive." I answered. He changed the subject. We talked about what it was like to be in college and a bunch of other things. We must have been on the phone for an hour before he finally said he was going to call me later because I sounded exhausted. We hung up a little after nine. I closed my phone and went back into our bedroom and sat down on my bed. Alice came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, clad in her pajamas. I looked away from her as she went to her bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It's not my decision on whether or not you tell him. I'm sorry for yelling. I just want what's best for you and my little niece over there."

I looked up and nodded. "It's okay… It's not like I don't want to tell him. I just…. Oww… Whoa." I placed my hand on my stomach where Renesmee just kicked me pretty hard. It wasn't the first time she'd kicked me, but this one was stronger. Alice was by me in just a matter of seconds, panic written on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. I smiled to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Nothing is wrong. Give me your hand." I said. I placed her tiny hand on my stomach right where she'd kicked me. Alice grinned as she felt a little nudge.

"Renesmee's gonna be a dancer… Or maybe a soccer player." She said and we both giggled.

* * *

**EPOV (Middle of March)**

"_Honey, it's your mom. You're probably in class right now. I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I are at the airport right now to head up to Washington, so we won't be home for a little less than a week. Call us soon. Love you. Bye." _My mom said into the phone. I deleted the message and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I sighed. I still hadn't been able to figure out what was going on with everyone. It seemed like they all knew something that I didn't and it was starting to get just a tad bit frustrating. I couldn't even get it out of Bella and we'd been talking just about every night since I called her a couple weeks ago.

"Oh, Eddie," I heard someone call from behind me. I didn't bother to look. I already knew who it was. I continued walking, praying to see the door of my dorm before Lauren caught up with me. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky. She reached for my arm. I shrugged her away. "I thought we were going out for my birthday tonight." She pouted.

"Don't call me that." I said. It was Bella's nickname for me, _not_ hers.

"Oh, okay, sorry… So are we still going out?" She looked up at me and grinned.

I tried to think of an excuse to let her down easy. It's not like I asked her out anyway… "Sorry, I'm, uh…. I'm going out of town tonight."

One of her eye brows went up in suspicion. "Yeah, right."

"I seriously am. I'm flying to Washington to see my best friend for a couple of days." I was suddenly planning in my head… As soon as I was away from Lauren and back to my dorm, I could get on my laptop and buy an airplane ticket. It was early in the afternoon on Friday, so I could do my school work on the long plane ride and come back on Sunday night… I just hoped there was a flight available. I would be able to see Bella and Jasper and Alice. I hadn't seen them is so long… Almost seven months.

We were finally at my dorm, I told Lauren bye briefly then went inside, shutting the door in her face. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch together. Rosalie was over so much that she practically lived here. Which was, of course, against the rules, unless they were married, which they weren't. But Emmett never was one for following guidelines. I took my jacket off, throwing it in a chair. I headed for our bedroom and opened my laptop. I bought my airplane tickets then grabbed a duffle bag from under my bed and started packing quickly since I had to leave for the airport soon.

"Where ya going?" Emmett asked, walking into the bedroom to get his wallet and cell phone. "You have a hot date tonight?" He looked at all the stuff I was packing. "Or all weekend?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to Washington for a couple of days."

He turned around to scrutinize my fact. "_Why?_ To see Bella? I thought you were getting over her."

I shrugged. "Something weird is going on… It's like everyone is lying to me or something. Every time I talk to my parents, Bella, or Jasper… it's like they're hiding something. My parents are flying up there right now. It's perfect for me to figure out what's going on." I explained, shoving the rest of my clothes in the bag. I went into the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and a few other things and threw them on the top. I put my school books and notes, along with my laptop and cell phone charger into another bag for my carry on. I flung both bags over a shoulder. "I'll be back Sunday night." I said.

"Good luck, man. You want me to drive you there so that you don't have to pay for parking?" He asked. I accepted, and we were off. Rose came with us. I assumed she and Emmett would go out to dinner or to the movies after they dropped me off and got back. I said good bye to them and thanked them for the ride when we got to the airport. I checked in my bag and got my boarding pass then headed up the stairs to go through security. I got to my gate finally and was happy when we started boarding to get on the plane. The ride was about five and a half hours long. They had a movie on, but I was much to keyed up to watch it. I started my school work instead.

I must have fallen asleep because then next thing I knew, the pilot was talking on the intercom, informing us that we were about to land soon. He said what the weather was, and thanked us for choosing this airline. I pulled my chair back up and shoved my school stuff back into my carry on and shoved it under the seat in front of me then looked out the window.

We landed in about twenty minutes. I went to baggage claim to retrieve my bag then rented a car. I was glad I'd brought my navigation system since I was never really good at reading maps. After throwing my crap in the trunk, I plugged it in and searched for Washington University. I drove, following the directions. The time difference was really messing with me. I'd gotten use to the jet lag from going to California every summer, but it still messed with me. I'd left New Hampshire at one and it was only three thirty here, when it was really six thirty… It was weird.

I contemplated calling my parents or Bella or Jasper to tell them that I was here, but decided against it. That might make them try to disguise whatever it was they were hiding. When I got the college, I parked and left my bags in the car and got out. I started wandering around. I wasn't sure where I was going… I headed to where I thought the dorm rooms were, but stopped after something caught my eye.

Bella was walking pretty far off in the distance with… someone. Who was that? It couldn't be… Was it that Jacob kid? Whoever it was, they reached toward Bella and took her book bag from her shoulder and the book from her hand. Bella was… walking weird. Kind of waddling, it looked like. She had her back to me, so I couldn't read her face and she wore and big jacket since it was rainy out. The guy I thought was Jacob took a step closer to her and wrapped his arm around _my_ Bella's waist. She leaned into him slightly. They looked… happy together. I guess I figured out what everyone was hiding from me. Bella had moved on, unlike me. I was the one still pining for her.

I was pathetic.

I turned around, half jogging back to the rental car and sped off down the road and back to the airport.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like warmth is to Jake!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 9: Baby Shower

**BPOV (Seven and a half months pregnant)**

"Bells! Wait up!" I heard Jacob call from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks, relieved to hear the sound of his voice. My ankles felt swollen and carrying my bag probably wasn't helping. I hated how Jake treated me like a baby ever since he found out I was pregnant- carrying my bag and books, but today I welcomed it. He finally caught up to me, chuckling as he took my book bag off my shoulder and grabbed the book out of my arm.

"What are you laughing at? I asked.

He laughed again. "You're kind of waddling. From the back it reminded me of a penguin or something."

I turned to glare at him. I smacked his arm, but he shook it off like he didn't even feel it. "I am not waddling!" I couldn't help it if my back hurt, my ankles were swollen and I was in a bad mood. I couldn't even fit into my tennis shoes this morning, for crying out loud! And to top that off, I was being held hostage for my baby shower on Sunday. That meant that I only had tonight and tomorrow to prepare. One day… whenever that may be, Edward was going to pay for this. Big time.

"Sorry, Bella. Let me help you." He said then took a step closer to me. I felt a little bit uncomfortable as he placed his arm around my waist, but… He was supporting some of my weight and I couldn't just _not_ lean into him. My back felt slightly better already. We got back to my dorm a few minutes later. I opened the door for us. Jake went to throw my stuff onto my bed quickly before coming back out to sit with me on the couch. Alice was going out to dinner tonight with Jasper, so she was at his apartment and probably wouldn't be home for a few hours. So it was just me and Jake on this Friday night.

We decided to order pizza and eat some other crap while we watched movies. We were up pretty later, actually. Late for me, anyway. I hadn't stayed up past nine since I'd gotten pregnant, well, unless I had a big test the next day that I had to study for something. It was almost eleven when our last movie ended. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder and let my eyes droop for a second. Apparently Renesmee wasn't ready for bed yet, because she was moving and kicking up a storm. I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing my belly.

"What is it?" Jake asked, alarmed.

I smiled. "Nothing. She's just moving around in there, that's all… You wanna feel?" I asked, turning to look at his expression.

He seemed willing enough as he placed his warm hand on my massive stomach. I repositioned it where she was moving and watched his face as she kicked at his hand a couple of times before finally getting comfortable and settling down. "Wow… That's…" He seemed like he was having a hard time explaining it.

"Weird, huh? How would you feel if you had something wiggling around inside of you all day? But it's… kind of incredible. I'm not complaining. I wouldn't give it up for anything. I would take the huge swollen ankles and backaches a hundred times worse just to have this baby." I said, smiling. I couldn't wait for her to be born so I could see what she looked like. Hopefully she had more of Edward in her than me. But she would be beautiful even if she had webbed feet and twelve toes.

Jacob's hand was still resting on my stomach. I looked up at him. "Hey, I just wanna thank you. I mean, I didn't think you would be so supportive like this. But I don't think I could've made it through my seven and a half months of pregnancy without you."

He smiled. "What are best friends for?" I grinned back then reached up and pecked him on the lips quickly. It was clearly just a friendly gesture. He took it that way too, which made me relieved. Alice came through the door then. She smiled when she saw Jacob's hand still on my bulging center. She took her jacket off then came to sit on the opposite side of me.

"Is my little niece moving in there?" She pushed Jake's hand away and placed hers where his had been.

I rolled my eyes. "I think she finally got comfortable. Which is what I'm going to do. I'm wiped out." I said then attempted to start getting up. Alice and Jacob stood up quickly and each tugged on an arm. We laughed as I finally got to my feet. I told Jake goodnight and that I would see him tomorrow or something then Alice and I headed to our bedroom after turning the lights off. I changed into some baggy sweats and a baggy T-shirt that I assumed was one of Jasper's that he had left here.

Alice came out of the bathroom after washing her face and brushing her teeth. She came and sat on my bed, a smile on her face. I smiled back at her, but wasn't entirely sure of what she was grinning about. I scooted over as she lay down beside me. I reached over and turned the lamp off. I was exhausted and finally got into a comfortable position. I didn't give a crap if Alice slept in my bed with me. It wasn't the first time. We'd had sleepovers when were kids.

"Are you scared?" Alice whispered to me after she got under the covers.

I knew what she was referring too. I was a little taken aback by her question, but answered after I thought about it for a few seconds. "Not about the labor part really. I'm more scared about how I'm going to raise my baby. I'm obviously not going to be able to finish college. I'm going to have to get a job and stuff. But I guess I'm most afraid of… what kind of mother I'll make." I said, doubtful now. I felt little Renesmee move a bit inside of me. She was the only thing that assured me that everything would be alright.

"You'll be a great mom. There's no worry in my mind." Alice responded. We were both quiet for a few seconds, and then she said softly, "You're the strongest person I've ever met, Bella."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Aren't you excited?" Alice asked as she walked toward me. She twisted a strand of my hair back into place as she waited for my answer.

I sighed. "I guess so…" I rubbed my stomach where Renesmee just kicked me. Apparently she wasn't so thrilled about parties either. "I'd still rather just stay here. I'm really tired today. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh, get into the baby shower mood!" Alice smiled. "No guys, that's always good. Plus, I know what one of your presents is! I think you'll love it after you accept it. You just have to promise not to be difficult."

Well, that wasn't at all confusing. "I'm not accepting anything outrageous." I said stubbornly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You will if I tell you to."

It was my turn to roll my eyes this time. Alice and I got into her yellow Porsche, along with Angela and Jessica in the back seat. Alice insisted on inviting them too. The shower was being held at my house. Esme and Renee had been running around planning, since Friday afternoon when she and Carlisle had gotten here. I was quiet through the ride, unless someone was talking to me. We got there a while later. There were pink balloons and flowers covering the porch.

I got out of the car as quickly as possible. Alice and the others were by me before I got to the stairs. Alice held one elbow and Angela held the other while I attempted to get up the stairs. Being pregnant and not so graceful wasn't such a good combination.

We finally got inside. It too was covered in pink. I sighed, but was a little more cheerful when I saw Esme. I hadn't seen her in… almost three years, I think. She hugged me tightly then set me down in a chair. We played stupid games. One involving pining the bottle in the baby's mouth. I was happy to be excused from that one.

I was thankful that no one had brought any gifts. They threw this party; that was enough. It was good to see Esme and I was planning to visit Carlisle later today when this was all over. Which it seemed like it was, since we'd basically done everything.

"Okay, Bella, you have to come with me." Esme said. She was standing right in front of me, her hands held out to me. To help me up, I was assuming. I looked around me and everyone was smiling… They were a little too happy… or maybe excited for what was coming. I reached out and took Esme's hands. She helped me get to my feet and she started pulling me to the door.

Alice was by me in a second. She put her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Remember, no difficulties." She was gone, back with Angela and Jessica. The three of them went to get in Alice's car while I was being shoved into the passenger's seat in my mother's car.

"Where are we going?" I demanded when Esme was driving and my mom was in the backseat. Alice, Jess, and Angela were following behind us.

"We're going to your present, or presents, I guess." Esme explained.

"But I thought you guys coming and throwing the party was the gift. You didn't have to get me anything. I don't want anything. It's unnecessary." I racked my brain for some type of clue as to what she was giving me… A shopping spree at a baby store somewhere? That's the only thing I could come up with that would involve us having to get into a car and go to it.

"Oh, Bella, you're going to love it!" Renee gushed as she squeezed my shoulder. "I know you don't like presents, but just accept this one okay?"

I sighed. "I'm not saying anything until I find out what it is." If it was something big, I wouldn't take it. I would just have to find a very nice way to turn it down.

It seemed like we were in the car forever… We were actually almost back to Washington University… Why were we all the way out here? It was then that I realized all of my gifts were in the back of both of the cars. I hadn't thought much about it before, but Alice and Esme had loaded them up in the cars. Were they taking us back to the dorm? I was so confused.

We were about maybe five or ten minutes from the school when we pulled into a parking lot. It looked like a bunch of ritzy apartments or maybe duplexes because they seemed kind of big. They were all very nice looking, whatever they were. The parking lot was covered in all types of expensive cars. I was even more puzzled.

Everyone started to get out of their car… Then I figured it out. "No!" I said stubbornly when everyone came over to help me out. I pushed them all away and got out by myself. I wasn't three. I knew how to get out of a freaking car. I shook my head. "Esme, I can't. This is way too much. Thank you, but I can't accept this."

She was smiling. Everyone was. I was aggravated. Esme placed a key in the palm of my hand. "Honey, it's already done. We also paid for a year of your rent, so you won't have to worry about it," She saw that I was about to abject, but said something before I could. "Please don't make a bigger deal out of this than what it is. We want you to be able to go to school Bella. I know it will be hard, but I think you can do it. When Renesmee's old enough, you can start looking for a babysitter while you go."

Before I could say anything, Alice was by me, looping her arm through my own. She started pulling. "Come on, I want to show you what it looks like!"

Everyone followed behind us. I was shocked. I had a million thoughts running through my head. I didn't want to live here. I didn't want this apartment. Sure, it was nice, but it was _way_ too much. I would feel awful. They shouldn't have done this. But I would also feel terrible if I refused it, hurting their feelings. They already paid for this… I didn't think they could get their money back. And I didn't want it to go to waste…

Alice skipped to the door and opened it. Wait, she didn't take the key from me… She'd opened the door with a key she had. She hurried back to me, placing her hands over my eyes. Great. Now I was going to fall. I felt what I thought were my mother's hands, as well as Angela's on both of my arms. I could tell that we were inside a few seconds later. They let go of my arms and Alice counted to three then moved her hands from my eyes.

It was the most beautiful apartment I'd ever seen in my life. We were in the living room now. The carpet was a tanish color and the walls were an off white. Our couch from the dorm was sitting there, along with, what appeared like, the rest of our furniture. It was all set up nicely. I looked over at the kitchen. It was pretty big for an apartment. There was even an island in the center, along with every kitchen appliance you could think of. I walked over there next. It was stalked with food and baby formula too.

Jessica and Angela came over to me and started yanking me toward a hallway. There were four doors. They pulled me in the first one. My bed was there, my desk, all of my books, as well as my clothes and other belongings. Even my curtains were up. It was weird… I wondered how they got all of this set up and brought over… Esme and Carlisle had only been here for two and a half days. Then I remembered that none of the guys came to the baby shower. I bet last night and today, they were busy bringing this stuff over and setting it all up.

I walked out of the room and back into the hallway. Across from my room was the bathroom. I went into the bedroom right next to mine, opening the door. I'd been speechless through all of this, but this really put a blank in my mind for words. I knew I was gaping as I took in the room. There was a cute circle crib in the center of the room with bumpers, sheets and a mobile. The crib was surrounded by a small dresser, changing table, high chair, stroller, a baby bath, swing… It would be easier to name what wasn't there. I walked over and started looking at everything. I opened the dresser and it was stuffed with clothes from zero months, probably up to ten or twelve. Courtesy of Alice, I was sure. There were bibs and blankets… My eyes were suddenly blurring as a rubbed my stomach. Renesmee kicked and moved around softly and I smiled.

This was all way too much. I rushed back to my friends and family and threw my arms around each of their necks. "You guys really didn't have to do this. You shouldn't have done it. This is way too much."

"Don't even go there Bella. Alice, Jess and I are going to be aunts. We had to do this," Angela smiled. "My mom helped set this up too. She's an expert."

"Thank her for me." I said. I wiped my eyes where a few tears had spilled over. Everyone was telling me that this was the least they could do, and that they wanted Renesmee and I to have everything we needed. I had to admit, all of this was nice, but… I would miss living with Alice in our dorm. It was nice there. I loved living with her. She must have saw through me, because she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"You still haven't seen the best part." She smiled excitedly and yanked my arm until we were in the last room at the end of the hallway. As soon as I walked inside, my eyes grew wide with excitement. I hugged Alice tightly. If I could have jumped up and down, I would have.

"You're going to live with me here!?" I practically screamed at her.

"Of course! I couldn't live with a different roommate."

"Are you sure you want to do this? When the baby's born, she's going to keep you up all night. And what about Jasper? How does he feel about this?"

She grinned. "Are you crazy? I wouldn't miss living here for the world. I wouldn't leave you here by yourself. And Jasper's fine with it," She said, then whispered in my ear, "That's why I have the room with the bathroom in it."

I giggled and hugged her again. I hugged everyone. I tried to reason with some of them, saying it was too much. No one would listen to me. Carlisle, Jasper, and Jake came through the door a few minutes later. I hugged them all and thanked them too. I had to be the happiest pregnant woman in the world right now. Everything was perfect.

Well… almost perfect. About half of my happiness disappeared as I thought of Edward…

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like Kristen Stewart is to Bella!**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: I wasn't planing on updating today, but I'm so happy that now I am! Taylor Lautner is going to play Jacob in New Moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Renesmee

**BPOV**

I was just getting into bed when Alice knocked lightly on my door and let herself in. She was clad in her pajamas, clutching a box that was wrapped. I hoped it wasn't another present. I didn't think I could take it. She came and sat down on the foot of my bed. "I have something for you. Now before you freak out, I actually didn't really spend any money on it. Maybe six dollars total."

I looked at her confused, but still upset that she had gotten me something else. She handed me the box. I sighed as I ripped off the wrapping paper. I took the lid off and gasped. Inside the box was a picture album that I've had since I was about twelve. It had pictures of Edward and me. I took it carefully out of the box and opened it to the first page. I hadn't seen this album for almost a couple years. The last time I looked at it was the summer I didn't go to the beach house because of that kiss Edward and I had when we were sixteen.

"I found this when I was over at your house on Saturday. I put some new pictures from last summer in the back, along with all of those pictures I've been taking of you since you've been pregnant," She hesitated for a moment. "I thought that maybe once Renesmee got a little older, she could look at it. You know, if you still hadn't told Edward."

I swallowed as tears sprang to my eyes. This was the best gift anyone had given me today. I flipped to the back of the album and stared at a picture of Edward and me. We had been kissing, so I assumed it was a picture that she had taken behind our backs. I looked up at her and held my arms out. I would have reached over to hug her, but I didn't think I would have been able to without falling back onto the bed. She must have understood my gesture because she stood up and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Alice. This is the most amazing gift I received today."

* * *

**BPOV (Eight and a half months pregnant) **

"Bella," Alice shook me slightly. "I'm going to school. I'll be back around seven. Jasper wants to go out to dinner. Relax and call me if you need me, okay? Jacob will be over later to check on you."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Wait, Alice was going to school? "Al! Why didn't you wake me up? My first class is in," I glanced at my alarm clock. "Ten minutes!" I started to get out of bed, but Alice pushed me back against the pillows.

"You need to stay home, and in bed, just like the doctor told you. I'm not letting you go to school like you insisted on last week. You're staying here. And don't think you can get up and leave when I'm gone. Jake knows too. He'll just drive you back home if you show up to your class."

I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled. "Do you want me to help you up to get to the kitchen? I made you breakfast."

I nodded as I pushed my elbows into the mattress, trying to thrust myself up. Alice giggled a little at my attempt. She grabbed my hands and together I was able to get out of bed. I couldn't even see my feet. I hoped little Ren was planning on coming out of there soon. I only had a little more than two weeks until my due date. It was April 17th, and she was due on the third of May. I rubbed my belly as she tried to move around. There just wasn't enough room in there for her anymore.

I sat down at our tiny kitchen table. Alice had made me eggs and toast, along with a glass of orange juice. She also had my prenatal vitamin sitting next to the glass. I thanked her for everything then she was off. "Call me if you need me or if something is wrong. I have a feeling… Never mind. Just call me, okay?"

I told her I would then she finally left for school. I hoped she wasn't late. She really shouldn't be making me breakfast, worrying about me. After I ate, I washed the dishes then dried and put them away. Alice would be yelling at me right now for being up. Oh well. It felt a little better if I was doing something.

My back really hurt today though for some reason. It had never hurt this much at all during my pregnancy. I decided to go back and lay in bed for a while, seeing if the pain would disappear so I could take a shower. After lying down for a while, it only made me more uncomfortable. "Ren, you better come out soon, baby," I cradled my stomach. "I don't think you're any more comfortable than I am."

I got up very carefully and went to take a shower. I got out and dressed quickly. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair before going into the living room and sitting on the couch, my feet up. I switched on the TV, but there wasn't really anything of my interest on. I left it on a random channel and rested my head against the couch cushion. I finally felt a little comfortable, although my back still hurt. I took a deep breath and was sucked under.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was woken up by a loud banging noise. In my dream, I thought it was Renesmee punching on my stomach, praying to get out. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times before I realized that someone was at the door. I turned to look at the clock. It was two thirty. Wow, I was asleep for almost two hours. I guess I really didn't sleep very good last night. There was another knock. "Come in, Jake!" I called, praying that the door wasn't locked. He let himself in.

He smiled as he closed the door and came to sit next to me. He lifted up my legs and laid them on his lap as he sat down. "How are ya feeling?"

I shrugged. "I've been better. My back really hurts today. I don't know why. I don't think there's any more room in there for Renesmee. She has to be squashed."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry you're in pain. You only have what, two more weeks? I'm sure they're going to be the hardest." I nodded in agreement. Jacob made me a sandwich because I hadn't eaten lunch yet. I told him that I wanted to get up to make it myself, but he was just as bad as Alice when it came to letting me get on my feet. I hated my doctor for putting me on bed rest. I ate my sandwich contently, listening to Jacob chatter about school.

I started to get up, but Jacob stopped me. "Where are you going?"

I giggled. "I really need to walk around a little bit."

He sighed then helped me to my feet. I was half way to my room when a sudden flood of water covered the middle of my jeans. I was so shocked that it took me a moment to realize what had just happened. I took a couple of deep breathes and walked back out into the living room. Jacob looked up at me and was at my side in less than two seconds. He must have seen the terror in my expression. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella? What's wrong?"

That's when I felt a sudden pain that sort of jolted through my body. A contraction. I reached up to Jacob's hand on my shoulder and dug my fingernails into his skin as I tried to breathe. "I… I think my water just broke," I took a deep, shaky breath when the contraction was over. "And I just had a contraction." Jacob's face gave away his panic. His eyes were wide and he stared at me, unsure of what to do. "Take me to the damn hospital!" I screamed in his face.

He quickly went into my bedroom and got a bag that I had packed last week, incase this happened. It had baby clothes and a couple of changes of clothes for me. I even placed my toothbrush back in there this morning after using it. He threw the bag over his shoulder then placed a hand on my shoulder to guide me out the door. He locked up, and helped me into the car then went around to the other side and started speeding to the hospital.

I reached over for his hand and squeezed it hard as another contraction hit. It had been about six minutes since my last one. I tried to breathe, but it was difficult. I released the death grip I had on this hand when the pain subsided. "We have to call my mom. And Alice." I said quickly. Jacob handed me his cell phone from his pocket. We were about ten minutes from the hospital. I dialed Alice's number first since she could get here the quickest. As much as I loved Jake, I didn't want him within a ten mile radius when I had Renesmee. I wave of happiness flouded through me. Renesmee! I would finally get to see my baby.

But I was two weeks early. Was she going to be okay? That wasn't too early, right? The phone rang about six times before going to her voicemail. She was probably in class. When it beeped, I said quickly, "Al, it's me. Call Jake's cell as soon as you get this. It's important."

"No answer?" Jake asked.

I shook my head as I dialed my mom's number. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Mom, hi. It's me."

"Bella? Isn't this Jacob's phone?" She asked.

"Yes, I left mine at my apartment. But anyway, I need you to come to the hospital. My water broke and I think I'm having the baby." I said quickly. I looked at the clock. If my contractions were still six minutes apart, then I would have about two more minutes before the next one hit.

"Your father and I are on our way, honey. Try to hang in there! Don't have her yet, do you understand me? Cross your legs." I laughed halfheartedly at her reply.

"Well," I felt the contraction coming on. "I'll see you when you get here. Love you. Bye." I said then shut the phone quickly before sitting up, closing my eyes, and gripping the seat with one hand and the door with the other. I tried breathing like you see the crazy woman doing in movies, but it wasn't helping. For me, it seemed like it was easier to just hold my breath. I tried that, but it didn't help either. I sighed with relief once the contraction slowed.

I looked over at Jake. He seemed scared to death. I felt terrible for frightening him like this. "Jacob, I'm so sorry. You can leave after I get checked into the hospital and everything."

He turned to look at me once like I was crazy before looking back at the road. He pulled into the hospital then, trying to follow the signs. "You're crazy. Just because this scares the shit out of me doesn't mean I'm going to leave you here alone! What kind of person do you think I am, Bells?" He asked. I smiled a little. He pulled into a parking place then quickly got out and came around to my side. He opened the door then grabbed my bag in the back seat. I had about three more minutes before another contraction hit.

We hurried into the hospital and to some information counter thing. The lady gave me a form to fill out before they could admit me into the hospital. Jacob and I sat down and I started scribbling in the necessary information. I threw the clip board at Jake when my next contraction hit. He placed a hand on my knee. I squeezed his hand again. This contraction seemed to last a little bit longer. But it did feel good once it was over. I finished filling out the paper and gave it to the lady. She made me sit down in wheelchair as she pushed me into a hospital room. She gave me a hospital gown to change into, then left saying that a doctor would be in shortly to see how dilated I was.

I asked Jacob to call Alice or Jasper while I changed. I hated these stupid gown things. I went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes and threw the stupid thing on. I folded my clothes and placed them near the bag Jake had set down. I crawled up onto the bed and leaned into a pillow. I was just beginning to get comfortable when a contraction hit a minute sooner than it should have. "Ow, ow, ow!" I said, shutting my eyes. Jacob placed his hand in mine and let me inflict pain on him.

I started breathing heavily and rested my head in a pillow once it was over. I was getting tired from all of these contractions.

"Alice still didn't answer. Jasper did, though. He said that he would wait for Alice to get out of class and that they would be here as soon as they could." Jacob explained.

"I can't do this without Alice or my mom," I said stubbornly. But hey, I was in labor, didn't I deserve to be stubborn? "No offense, but I _don't_ want you in there with me."

Jake chuckled. "Trust me, I don't want to be in there with you either. I'm sure Alice will make it here and probably your mom too."

"Yeah, hopefully." I said with a sigh. My doctor came in then. He smiled and asked me a few question about my contractions and if my water broke and stuff. I answered them all, then he said he needed to check and see how dilated I was. He checked, and said I still had a while before actually delivering the baby. He said he would be back in about twenty minutes or so to check again. He also said to call the nurse if I was in too much pain. I moaned. Twenty more minutes of these contractions? Why couldn't they just cut me open and take Renesmee out already?

A nurse came in to check on me, giving Jacob ice chips and a cold sponge. He thanked her awkwardly, making me giggle when she left. I told him to just set them down on the table next to the bed. "Jake, really. You don't look so good. You can leave or go get some coffee or something. You don't have to stay."

He sighed, but did look like he was considering it. He decided that he was going to go get some air, but that he would be back very soon. I told him that I was fine and to go. I watched him leave just as another contraction came. ARG! Edward Anthony Cullen was going to pay! He was the one who did this to me. If I ever saw him again, I was going to give him a piece of my mind for this.

The door to my hospital room opened suddenly and Alice came rushing to my side, taking my hand. "Alice!" I gasped, the contraction almost over. She reached for the sponge and dabbed it across my forehead. I let out a breath when it was over. Jasper was standing awkwardly a few feet from the bed. He looked worse than Jake. I laughed a little. "Jasper, you can leave. If I were you, I wouldn't have even come into the room."

Alice laughed. She walked over and kissed Jasper quickly, saying something quietly to him. He smiled apologetically at me then ran for the door. "How far along is everything? Are you going to have Renesmee soon?" Alice asked.

"The doctor is coming back probably in about ten minutes to see how dilated I am."

"How long have you been here?"

"Maybe thirty to forty-five minutes. Jake is around here somewhere. He's getting some fresh air."

Alice giggled. "I don't understand why this freaks them out so much, do you?"

I didn't have time to respond because a strong contraction came. "Ah," I took a deep breath. Alice moved my hair out of my face and dabbed the sponge on my forehead again. It wasn't really helping though. "I swear to god… Edward… is going to pay for… this!" I yelled, in between deep breaths. We continued like this for a while. Me, yelling and screaming that Edward would be in pain for knocking me up. Alice, trying to calm me down and coach me through it. My parents showed up right before the doctor came in. Charlie kissed my forehead then left the room once he saw the doctor.

My contractions were very close together a while ago, but now they seemed kind of like they had stopped. It was weird… My doctor said I was dilated enough and asked me if I had an urge to push. I told him yes then he said it was time to deliver my baby. I was excited and apprehensive at the same time. Alice had a firm grip on one hand while my mom did on the other. Nurses, I assumed, wheeled me from my room into the delivery room.

It all went very quickly from there. There was a lot of yelling and panting from me while everyone else encouraged me to push and breath. I was surprised that Alice's and my mom's hands were still attached to their arm. I was afraid that they would have bruises in the morning.

"One more _big_ push. I can see the head." The doctor instructed. I sucked in a deep breath, held it and pushed as hard as I possibly could. I was sure that my face was red and there was sweat all over my face and body. "And you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said. My mom cut the umbilical cord and Renesmee cried as the nurses cleaned, weighed and measured her. They wrapped her in a pink blanket and gave her to me. She was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen in my entire life. Tears were pouring down my cheeks as her tiny little eyes opened. I kissed her forehead gently and cradled her in my arms. She looked just like Edward. Except for the hair. She got that from Charlie. She had a few little curls sticking up on her head.

A nurse asked me for a name and I immediately said, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." My baby was here. My little baby Renesmee. I grinned and looked up at Alice and my mom. They both had tears in their eyes too. This was the most significant moment of my entire life.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like Michael Copon is **_**NOT**_** to Jacob Black!**

**A/N: TAYLOR IS JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: As I promised, Edward is in this chapter, but doesn't play such a big role. Also, please don't yell at me for something else that has been included in this chapter, lol. It will ****ALL ****work out in the end! I promise! If you've read my other stories, you should know that I am a massive Edward/Bella fan, but I also love Jacob very much.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Plans

_Twenty-four years old… _**BOV**

I leaned over and pecked Jake on the lips quickly. He pulled me back and was about to deepen our kiss when we heard, "Momma, when's Auntie Alice gonna be here?" Jacob and I flew apart from each other quickly. I blushed then smiled down at Renesmee and scooped her up into my arms, sitting her on my lap. She had gotten so big so quickly. But even though she was five years old, she was still little to me.

"She'll be home in a few minutes, baby. She and Uncle Jasper went to the movies, remember?"

She nodded her little head, and then moved from my lap to Jacob's. I wouldn't blame her. It was freezing in here and I was sure he was toasty warm, just like always. "Hey, Nessie," Jake smiled. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. He knew I hated it, but Renesmee liked it, so I put up with it.

"Hi Jakey!" She said in a high pitched voice. "You wanna play horsey?" Her eyes got bright with excitement. I saw Jacob's face fall slightly. He disliked playing that game with her, but he knew it made her happy. He sighed and got down onto the floor. She threw one leg over his back and held on by grabbing the collar on his shirt. "Go, horsey, go!" She squealed and giggled as Jacob started walking around the living room on four legs.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was adorable. I ran down the hallway to the last room where I grabbed Alice's camera. I came back into the living room and snapped a few pictures for Ren's photo album. Jacob glowered at me. I stuck my tongue out and took another. The front door lock jingled. Ren jumped off Jacob's back and ran to the door, her hair whipping behind her. Her bronze curls were getting so long… I just couldn't bring myself to cut them.

Alice opened the door a few seconds later, Jasper in tow. Renesmee jumped into Alice's arms enthusiastically. Alice picked her up and kissed her head. "Auntie Alice! Guess what!" Renesmee gushed.

"What, sweetie?" Alice grinned.

"Jakey played horsey with me! And momma took pictures! Can you put them in the pichure album for me?" Ren asked. I smiled at her attempt at saying 'picture.'

Alice laughed once. "Sure. We have to get them developed first though, okay?"

"Otay!" Renesmee said happily then wanted down. Alice placed her back on her feet and she hurried over to Jasper. She wasn't the least bit shy with anyone. She could go up to a complete stranger and make them fall in love with her. Jasper picked her up and sat her on his lap. Renesmee stood up on the couch next to him. She cupped her hand around his ear and whispered something. Jasper smiled then reached into his school bag he had with him and pulled out a bag of Sour Patch Kids and handed them to her. Her face brightened up even more. She hugged Jasper tightly. "Thank you Uncle Jaz!" She said then scurried back over to me.

"Momma! Look what I got!" She said. I smiled at my daughter. "Can I have some?"

"Only a couple, then we need to go get you ready for bed, okay?" I opened the bag and poured a few into her tiny palm. She was finally content, all of her family here. She sat in the middle of the living room floor, humming to herself.

"She gets lovelier every day, doesn't she?" Alice smiled. I could help but agree with her. Renesmee was the bright spot in all the darkness. My school work was done for the night and so were the laundry and the dishes. I racked my brain for something I felt like I was forgetting.

"Jake, what's the date today?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "It's… May fourth. Why?"

"Oh my gosh." I said as I ran for my bed room to get my cell phone. I dialed Esme's number quickly as I walked back into the living room. Today was her birthday and I'd completely forgotten. I was happy that I remembered now. It rang a few times. "Renesmee, honey, come on, let's go change into your pajamas, okay?" At the same time I said this, someone answered the phone, but it wasn't Esme. I was holding Ren's hand and we were walking down the hallway to her bedroom. "Hello?" I asked, thinking maybe I had the wrong number.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Edward?" I said, barely above a whisper. I stopped walking and stared at the wall in front of me. Had I accidently called Edward? I didn't think so. I hadn't talked to him in a very long time. I still thought about him often. Well, every time I put Renesmee to bed I thought of him. It was still painful… Very painful to think about him, but Ren deserved to know who her father was.

"Edward?" Renesmee asked. Then her eyes grew wide. I blocked the speaker on the phone so Edward couldn't hear her. "Daddy?" She questioned.

"Alice!" I called. She came into the hallway a few seconds later. "Take Ren into the living room and keep her busy for a few minutes, will you?" I asked.

Alice stared at me speculatively; she knew something was up. "Sure… What's going on?"

I pointed to my phone. "It's Edward."

"Daddy!" Renesmee said again, her voice high.

Alice made a face then nodded. She bent down and picked Ren up and started gliding back into the living room. She started kicking lightly to be put down. "No! I wanna talk to daddy!" She said. She had tears forming in her little brown eyes as she stared at me. Alice continued to carry her. I could hear her bawling when they were out of sight. "Alice, give her to me," Jacob said. "I want my daddy!" I heard Renesmee cry, choking on her tears. My heart broke for my little girl.

"Bella, hey. It's good to hear your voice. How have you been?" Edward asked, pulling me back into reality.

"Oh, I'm okay. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm pretty good."

"Good." I said. We were both quiet.

"Who's Renesmee?... Did I say that right? I heard you talking to them when I first answered the phone."

Shit. My heart started to race. What do I say? "That's, um… a girl that Alice and I know from school. She was just hanging out over here, that's all."

I hoped he wouldn't be able to catch my lie. That would be so like him. "She has an odd name, doesn't she? I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"Yeah, it's pretty unique…" I said awkwardly. We were both silent again. I decided it was my turn to break the silence. "Um… so… have you gone to your beach house at all?" I asked. We hadn't gone yet, but I've wanted to take Renesmee. She would love it there. I was planning on going back not this summer, but next summer. That would have been seven years. That's when I was going to tell Edward about Ren… That way, I think, he would be done with school, or almost done, anyway.

"No, I haven't been there since… Well, you remember when. I was still planning on going there next summer… Are you still going?" I smiled.

"Yes, of course. I've been looking forward to it, actually." We talked a little bit more, but not much. I asked him if I'd accidently called his phone number instead of Esme's, but he said she was downstairs and asked him to answer it for him. I told him to wish her a happy birthday. We told each other goodbye after a few minutes. I closed my phone and went back into the living room. Renesmee flew out of Jacob's arms and ran over to me. She was still upset. I picked her up. Everyone's eyes were on me. They all wanted to know the same thing: _Did you tell him?_ I shook my head no for all of them then turned to walk back into the hallway and to Ren's room.

I sat her down on her bed and went to get some pajamas out of her dresser. I walked back to her bed and sat down. She lifted her arms above her head and I slipped her shirt on. "Momma?" She asked sadly. My heart ached for my daughter.

"What, baby?" I asked, helping her finish getting into her pajamas.

"Will I ever get to see my Daddy?" She walked over to her tiny bookshelf and picked up the red picture album. She brought it to the bed and set it down before climbing up and getting under the covers.

I sighed. "Next summer, okay? You know the pictures in the album that are on the beach?"

"Ya." She answered, flipping to one of them and showing me.

"Yes. How would you like to go there and meet your daddy?" I asked.

Her eyes got bright. "Really?" She smiled.

"Not this summer, but next summer. When you're six. How would that be?" I asked.

"Okay," Ren said. She started looking at the pictures some more. She came across the one where Edward and I were kissing. That was a very long time ago, it seemed like. "Momma, do you love daddy?"

I smiled sadly. "Yes. I love your daddy, but just as my best friend."

"Then how come he's not here? Auntie Alice and Uncle Jaz love each other and they're gonna get married." Alice and Jasper had gotten engaged a couple months ago. Alice told Jasper that she wanted to wait until they finished school to get married. She said she would feel bad if she left me here in this apartment. I told her it would be fine and that Renesmee and I could move to something smaller, but she was stubborn. But it didn't help that Carlisle and Esme somehow managed to pay our rent every month.

I tried to think of how to explain it to her so that she would understand. I settled for something kind of simple. "Well, baby, there's different types of loves. Your dad and I love each other as family and Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper love each other differently. Does that make since?" I didn't really doubt that Edward loved me. I thought he did, or at least, he use to. I wouldn't be upset with him if he moved on to someone else. I would be happy if he was happy. Besides, I was over what we had…

She thought about it for a moment. "Do you love Jakey like Auntie Alice loves Uncle Jaz?."

I blushed and thought about what to say. I settled with changing the subject. "Let's get you to sleep. You have preschool tomorrow you don't want to be tired in the morning." She hoped off the bed while I pulled the covers down. She scurried back up and under the covers, resting her head on her pillow. She yawned. I picked up the album to put it away.

"Wait… Can you tell me the story," She yawned "On one of those pichures?"

I nodded and sat down on the bed. I handed her the album back and she flipped through the pictures. This was kind of our routine. Almost every night, she would pick a picture from the album and ask me to tell her the story behind it. She said that it helped her remember her daddy. Although I knew that that couldn't be possible, I wanted her to know about Edward. She went to the middle of the book and pointed at a picture with Edward, Alice, Jasper and me. That was one of our last days at the beach… almost six years ago.

I was about to start telling her the "story" when someone knocked lightly on the door. I looked up and Alice was in the doorway. She skipped to the bed and sat down on the opposite side from me. "What's the picture tonight?" Alice asked.

"This one!" Renesmee pointed to it. "That's you, Uncle Jaz, momma, and daddy." She explained, placing her tiny finger on each of the people as she said their name. Alice and I took turns, telling her a cute little story on the picture. Some of it was true, and some of it was fluffed up a bit. By the time we were finished, Renesmee was fast asleep. I carefully took the album from her hands and pulled the covers up over her more so she wouldn't be cold. Alice and I got up to tip toe quietly out of the room.

"Momma?" Renesmee asked, her eyes still closed. I was almost out of the room.

I stopped, my finger on the light switch. "What, baby?"

"You promise I can see daddy next summer?"

My heart broke for her. She missed and loved Edward so much and she hadn't even met him. I felt horrible for hurting her. I had to fix it. I was going to change this. Renesmee needed her father… And so did I. "I promise. Now go to sleep."

I turned off the light and headed to my room to change into my pajamas. Jasper was still here. I could hear him in Alice's bedroom. Alice told me goodnight then said she wanted details in the morning on the conversation Edward and I had. I rolled my eyes at her as she skipped off to her bedroom.

Jacob was waiting in my room for me. He kissed me goodnight then left, saying he would be over tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas then went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I walked back to my bedroom and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like adorableness is to Renesmee! **


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: This chapter is filled with Edward! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Meetings

_Twenty-five years old… _**BOV**

"Are we there yet?" Renesmee asked from the backseat of the car. I sighed. Every thirty minutes she would reach out, tap on my shoulder and ask how much longer we had. I loved her to death, but I wanted some duck tape right about now.

"Another thirty minutes and we should be there, okay?"

"Will daddy be there when we get there? I wanna see him!" She said excitedly.

I felt the butterflies fill my stomach as she asked about Edward. I took a deep breath. "I don't know, baby. He'll be there sometime today if he isn't already there."

"Okay!" She said then went back to flipping through the picture album. She would never get tired of that thing. I still couldn't believe that she was already six years old. It seemed like just yesterday I was behemoth, walking around with her inside of me. I missed her being little. She was still my baby though.

I pulled off the highway to get gas. As I got out of the car, Renesmee was giving me a withering stare through the window. She wanted to get there as soon as possible. I laughed at her. I hurriedly paid and fueled the gas and got back into the car. I noticed my engagement ring glisten in the sun. I bit my lip and contemplated taking it off. I didn't want to have to explain to Edward that I was… getting married. I sighed and decided to leave it on. He would find out sooner or later.

Jacob wanted to come with us, but his dad wasn't doing really well, so he decided to spend the beginning of the summer in La Push.

To Ren's happiness, we finally got to our beach house. She was out of the car as soon as I had put the car into park. I smiled, still nervous as I got out. Ren came over to me with a confused expression on her face.

"Where's daddy's car?"

I looked across the street. "Honey, he's not here yet," I pointed to his house. "That's where he lives, over there. Come on, we'll go get our stuff inside and put it away, okay?"

She pouted as she followed me to the trunk. I opened it and pulled out our suitcases. Ren took her small bag in one hand, while clasping the album in her other arm. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and closed the trunk. I grabbed the other suitcase and wheeled it toward the door. I dug around in my pocket for the key. I unlocked the door and threw it open. Renesmee walked inside first. She looked around and smiled. "It's pretty here."

I showed her where her room, my old room, was. She put her stuff down on the bed and continued to snoop around the house. I placed my stuff on the bed in my room, realizing I forgot my purse in the car. I told Ren I would be right back and headed back outside. I opened the door and leaned in, reaching to grab my bag that was sitting on the passenger's seat. "Bella," I heard a velvety voice say from behind me. I jumped, startled and hit my head on the car door.

"Ow," I said and rubbed it. I closed the door then looked up at the man who was chuckling. I froze. I felt a flood of emotions run through my body. Edward… Had he always made me feel this way? I didn't know how to explain the feeling… My heart raced and my palms turned sweaty. I didn't know how to think… Everything- Renesmee, Alice's wedding, my wedding… It all left my mind.

He smiled crookedly at me then opened his arms, taking a step towards me. I grinned back and reached up to place my arms around his neck. We hugged tightly for a few seconds. I look a deep breath, rememorizing his scent. We pulled away and he kissed my cheek friendly. I grinned up at him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I smiled at her blush from me kissing her cheek. "Listen, Edward," She seemed to be having trouble with what she was trying to say. "I… I need to talk to you about something and…" She was cut off by a little girl running up to her, tugging on her shirt. Bella's face turned horror struck as she took in the child. I ran through my head, trying to figure out whose kid it could be. Neither of her parents had siblings, so it couldn't be a niece…

Bella bent down to the girl's level, and she whispered something into Bella's ear. Bella smiled at her and stood back up. "Yes, baby, that's him."

I scrutinized the child's face. She was very pretty, six or seven years old. She had deep brown eyes… That looked just like Bella's. And long, curly reddish brown colored hair… That resembled mine. Well, the bronze part did. The girl took a few shy steps toward me and held up her arms. I assumed for me to pick her up. The girl grinned excitedly then said, "Daddy!"

My eyes scrabbled from hers to Bella's, perplexed. Bella was biting her lip, looking apologetic and upset. I reached down and picked up the kid. She clasped her tiny legs around my waist and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me.

She cupped her hand around my ear and whispered, "Don't be mad at mommy. She wanted what was best for you." Me? Her father? But… we were safe that summer. We used protection… And why hadn't Bella told me? I mean, being a father is a big deal. I could have been there for stuff… I'd already missed out on seven years of my daughter's life! I felt a rage of fury, but didn't want to lose my temper in front of the little girl.

I looked at Bella, waiting for her to explain. She must have noticed. "Um… I… I should have told you sooner. I'm so sorry," She looked down, and bit her lip again. I could tell she was trying not to cry. She looked back up at me after a few seconds. "Edward, that is your daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and she's six years old." Bella must have noticed my anger and she quickly came to take Renesmee out of my arms.

"No!" Renesmee screamed. "No, I don't want him to leave!" She said sadly.

"He's not going to leave, honey. I want you to go inside so I talk to him, okay? Then you can come back out later."

She pouted then nodded. She turned and smiled at me then ran for the house. I stared at Bella, trying not to yell because she looked upset. She was looking down, unsure of what to say. She wiped her eyes quickly then looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Eddie. At first, I wasn't sure if you wanted anything to do with the baby, once I found out that I was pregnant. But I knew that wasn't true. You would have immediately come out to help with stuff… I didn't want that, Edward. I wanted you to stay in school and have a normal college life. Everyone was upset with me for keeping it from you. I just… I wanted you to be happy. I didn't think that I could make you happy, and I didn't want you to have to be tied into our lives when it made you unhappy."

"Bella," I said, frustrated. I put my hand in my hair and looked away from her, calming down. "Don't you understand? I would have been happy with you and Renesmee! Do you not know me the way I thought you did? And what do you mean 'everyone was upset with you'? Does Jasper know?" I took another deep breath. "You kept _my_ daughter from me for six years. Six years!" I yelled the last part, unable to control myself.

Bella was openly crying now, not trying to hide her emotions. I felt horrible for making her upset, but I was furious. She didn't tell me that I had a child! Someone with my nose, chin, and same color hair! A little girl that was beautiful like her mother and that was mine. She didn't tell me for over six years! "I'm so so sorry. I… I'm a horrible person for keeping the two of you apart… But I wanted for you to have a normal college life. I wanted what was best for you… Besides, that summer… It was my fault for basically seducing you. It was my responsibly. I didn't want you to be tied down… Everyone knew."

"Define 'everyone.'" I snapped.

"My parents, your parents, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, everyone." She said quickly.

"_My_ parents and _Jasper_ knew and they didn't tell me?" I said, mostly to myself. I was overwhelmed by all of this new information. I leaned into the hood of Bella's car, placing my thumb and index finger to the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes.

"That was my fault too. I asked them all not too. I got into numerous arguments with Alice… She gave Ren and me this picture album that I use to have when I was a kid. It has pictures of us in it when we were little and she filled it with pictures from when I was pregnant up until yesterday," I looked up at her. She had a tiny smile on her face. "Every night Renesmee brings the album to me and picks a picture and asks me to tell her the story behind it… She would say that it helped her remember you. She really loves you, you know."

"It was wrong of you to keep her from me. I deserved to know." I said quietly.

Her expression turned sad again. "I know. I won't ever forgive myself for hurting the both of you," She said, tears filling up her brown eyes. I couldn't stand to see her cry anymore. I was still pissed as hell at her, but she was still my Bella.

I stood up and pulled her into me, stroking her hair. "I will forgive you, Belly… Just give it time." I said and she nodded into my chest then turned to look up at me.

"Would you like to formally meet your daughter?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Daddy, don't leave me," Renesmee begged groggily into Edward's chest. We had watched movie after movie and ate pizza and other crap. It was just the way it use to be every summer when Edward and I were kids except we had Ren with us this time. She made everything better. I felt like an anvil had been lifted off of my chest after Edward found out the truth. I just hoped that he didn't remain too upset with me.

Edward stroked her hair and whispered. "I won't leave you. I promise."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. Now go to sleep." Edward kissed her head then very gently got up. He walked into my old room. I followed after him and pulled down the covers on the bed. He placed her easily onto the mattress and we both pulled the blankets over her.

Renesmee stuck her arms up in the air. "Momma," She said, searching. I smiled and bent down, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Sleep well, my baby."

She smiled and snuggled into the bed to get more comfortable. I walked out of the room, Edward behind me. He closed her door a little since the lamp was still on in the living room. We both walked silently back to the couch and sat down. I stared at the rug on the floor, to ashamed to say anything or to even look at him. "I came to see you once… A long time ago. It was probably when you were still pregnant." Edward said.

I looked up briefly. "Really?" I asked. "How come you never actually _saw_ me?"

He chuckled. "Well, I saw you walking and I was about to head over to you when this guy came up and took your backpack and your book then wrapped his arm around you… I thought he was your boyfriend. I overreacted and went back to the airport. I spent the night there before I got another flight," He sighed. "But I think if I would have stuck around, I would have found out. That was the weekend my parents were in Washington too. Can you please tell me what they were really doing there? I've been dying to know for, oh, about six years."

I smiled. "Renee told Esme that I was pregnant and she wanted to help. She came down here and threw a baby shower… She got Alice and me an apartment that she furnished and everything. She and Carlisle even pay our rent every month. Whenever I try too, it's like my check just gets ripped up or something. It's very annoying."

He laughed once. "Yeah, that sounds like them… At least I know they were taking care of you guys…. Bella, I would have been there in a heartbeat if you would have told me you were pregnant. I would have been _happy_. I could have been there for the birth and helped with expenses. We could have been a family."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down. I absentmindedly played with my ring nervously, twisting it with my thumb.

Edward was silent too. I wanted to look up at him, but was afraid to. I didn't want him to be upset with me like he was this afternoon. "So… I guess I should congratulate you?" I could hear nothing but masked pain in his voice. I glanced up at him, unable to resist. His eyes were glued to my ring finger on my left hand. I quickly covered up that hand by sitting on it. He looked up at me, his expression saddened.

I swallowed. "I'm sorry." I said again. But the truth was… I didn't think I wanted to get married to Jake anymore. I mean, after Edward I realized that I was still in love with him… I did love Jacob too, though. I sighed. I was so torn.

He shook his head. "No," He sighed. "I want you to have someone that's right for you. Is he the one for you?"

I shrugged. I thought he was. I loved Jake very much, but now I knew that I loved Edward too. "I think… Jacob's a good guy. You should meet him again."

Edward made a face quickly, but tried to hide it by smiling again. "If he is the one you're meant to be with," He took a deep breath. "Then I'm glad you found what you were looking for." His voice cracked slightly. I looked up at him, my eyes blurry. I hated that he was in pain. I was the one that caused it. He was looking down, not saying anything more. I knew that if I said something then I would just start blubbering. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his back.

He placed his arms around me too and buried his head in my shoulder. His chest was shaking a little… Was he crying? Just the thought of my Eddie crying tore a hole through my chest. I held him tighter and rubbed his back gently. I didn't want him to be upset… See this is why it would be better for me to marry Jacob. The only thing Edward and I were good at was hurting each other. So maybe I loved Edward… stronger than I loved Jake. Wouldn't it be fair to him if I stopped this? We had to accept that we would be friends and that was all it could ever be because we weren't good for each other.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled away and wiped his eyes quickly. He placed one hand very gently on my cheek. "Are you happy, Belly?"

I swallowed then lied the best I could. "Yes,"

He nodded once. "Then that's all that matters."

* * *

_Later that summer… _**EPOV**

I knocked lightly on the front door of Bella's beach house before letting myself in. "Are you guys ready?" I called through the house when I didn't see anybody. Renesmee came flying out of her room and jumped into my arms. I smiled as I held my daughter. She was the most beautiful child I'd ever seen in my life. I kissed her head.

She cupped her hand around my ear to whisper something. I loved her form of communication. She'd rather whisper in your ear and tell you something than to actually say it out loud. "Momma's sad. You should make her happy again."

"Why is she sad?" I asked, concerned. I took a deep breath, letting the pain flood through me as I thought of the ring on her finger… My Bella was going to get married to someone that wasn't me. She was going to get married and be happy with someone other than myself… But I couldn't be selfish. If she didn't want me then there was very little I could do about it.

"She doesn't want me to tell you," Renesmee hesitated. "Last night she was crying when I walked into her room. She said it was 'cause she didn't want to have to leave tomorrow because she would miss you too much."

Ren leaned back so I could look at her face. She had tears in her eyes as she asked, "You're not gonna leave me… Are you, daddy?"

My heard broke. I knew there was no way that I could be away from my daughter now. I'd grown too attached. Renesmee, along with her mother, were the two most important people in my life. "No, I won't leave you," I vowed. "Would you like it if I moved to Washington so I could be with you?"

Her face lit up as she grinned and her eyes sparkled. "Really?"

I nodded. "If it's okay with your mom, then I will, okay?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you!" She squealed.

I grinned. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Bella came out of her bedroom then. She had her one piece swimsuit along with shorts and flip flops on. She smiled when she saw Renesmee in my arms, but it was a sad smile. Her eyes were red and she had dark circles underneath them, like she hadn't slept in a while. I looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay, Belly?" She looked away and nodded quickly. We left for the beach a few minutes later. I had one of Ren's hands while Bella held the other. We swung her up in the air gently while we walked. The only noise was her giggling.

Bella and I set our towels down on the sand and sat down while Renesmee ran to splash in the shallow water. "You look haggard," I said briefly to her, keeping my gaze on Ren so she didn't end up going out too far into the water.

"Oh, yeah," She cleared her throat. "I, um, didn't get much sleep last night."

We were quiet as we watched our daughter. "I can't leave her," I said sternly. "It's like she's... holding me to the earth." Renesmee along with this other woman sitting beside me…

She leaned over and placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "I don't want you to leave her either."

I had a powerful urge to lean in closer to her so I could press my lips to hers. I wanted her depressed expression to disappear. It was causing the hole in my chest to grow larger. I settled for kissing her cheek and placing my arm around her shoulders. The worst she could do would be to shake it off. I had to admit that I was looking forward to this summer because I thought we would be able to be together finally. I was still pissed as hell at her for keeping Renesmee from me. I missed out of everything- her birth, her first steps, her first words, and a bunch of other things. But at the same time, I was happy. I figured that we could be together as a family… That all went out the window when I saw the engagement ring on her finger that wasn't from me.

"I'm going to go and pack up my stuff and move to Washington with you guys." I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't tell me not too.

She looked at me again, a hint of sparkle in her eyes. "Really? Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm sure. You and Renesmee come first."

She grinned and moved closer, snuggling into my chest slightly. I kept my arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back. Renesmee came running up to us a few minutes later. She pulled on Bella's arm. I moved away from her a little and Bella sat up. Renesmee cupped her tiny hand around Bella's ear and whispered something.

Bella smiled at her. "I think so, baby."

She leaned back in and whispered again. I wished I knew what she was saying. Bella turned very still at something Ren had said to her. She used the thumb on her left hand touch her engagement ring "I… I don't know…"

Renesmee whispered something again. "I am." Bella lied. Ren sat down on Bella's towel in front of her.

"No you're not." She accused.

Bella sighed. "I am happy," She said as if she were trying to convince herself that she was as well. "I'm just… confused. That's all."

Ren frowned. "What are you confused about?"

"Don't worry about it, Ren. It's grown up stuff." Bella said sternly.

Renesmee pouted. "Fine."

I was greatly perplexed by their conversation. Ren's form of communication was cute, but it was very irritating at times. The only thing I was able to figure out was that Bella was confused about something… Confused about… I had no idea. I probably couldn't even come up with something remotely close. I sighed. "What are you two talking about?" I finally asked, frustrated.

Bella looked down, avoiding my question. Renesmee got up and came to sit next to me. She placed her hand around my ear at the same time Bella said in a warning type of tone, "Renesmee…"

She ignored her mother and leaned into my ear. "I asked momma if she loved you the way Auntie Alice and Uncle Jaz love each other. Then I asked her if Jakey was still gonna be my step dad. Then I told her that I want her to be happy." I filled in the rest of the conversation in my head by remembering Bella's answers. I felt horrible. Sure I loved Bella and I was selfish and wanted her to myself, but I didn't want her to be upset. I wasn't going to make her choose between Jacob and me. That would kill her and I knew it. I told Renesmee to go play. She skipped off the water again.

"Bella, I don't want you to be…"

She cut me off. "Late for Alice's wedding?" She asked. I knew that she didn't want to talk about it. I decided I would let it go for now...

"Um, yes. That's in a week, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, and Alice is going to kill us all if we don't get back there…"

I groaned. I really was _not_ looking forward to their wedding. Sure, I was happy for them but I didn't want to be Jasper's best man. I sighed. "I think I'm going to go back to mine and Emmett's apartment and pack some of my stuff and get everything in order then I'll fly to Washington with Emmett on Wednesday since we're both Jasper's best man," I said. "Then I'll just stay and try to find an apartment and stuff…"

"You can stay with us if you want. One of the couches folds out into a bed… And Emmett can stay with Jasper," She offered. "I think Renesmee would like that … And I wouldn't mind too much either."

I smiled. "Alright, so it's settled."

"Yes, it is." She smiled back.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like bulking up is to Taylor Lautner! **

**A/N: Have you guys seen the picture where Taylor is flexing his biceps? Oh. My. Gosh… I literally squealed! **


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 13: Wedding (Part 1)

_Twenty-five years old… _**BOV**

"I'm sorry, Bells… You know I want to be there. Tell Alice and Jasper congratulations for me."Jacob said apologetically into the phone. I hadn't seen him since Renesmee and I left for the beach house at the begging of June. Now it was the beginning of August. So, I hadn't seen my fiancé in two months. But I did understand… His father was sick and he needed to stay with him.

I sighed. I did miss him. "It's okay. Do you have any idea when you'll be back?"

"Um… I'll try my hardest to make it in the next few days, okay?"

I debated telling him about Edward living here until he found an apartment… Then I decided against it. I'd told him a long time ago about Edward finding out about Ren and he knew that Edward was here for Alice and Jasper's wedding. He didn't, however, know that Edward had moved to Washington and was currently living with me. And I didn't think he would like that idea very much. After all, he wasn't so thrilled about him finding out about Renesmee. He and Edward just… Well, they disliked each other. "Okay." I mumbled.

"Well, I have to go. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye, Bella." He said and then the line went dead. I closed my phone and set it on the night stand. I glanced at the clock. It was ten-thirty. I sighed. The wedding was tomorrow. That meant as soon as I woke up tomorrow, Alice would be putting her make-over skills to work on me. And I had to wear a dress with heals. _Great… _

I got out of bed and tip toed out of my room and down the hallway. I pushed open Renesmee's door quietly. She was sound asleep, of course. I walked to her bed quietly and smiled down at her. My daughter was so beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her forehead then smoothed her curls back out of her face. I pulled the covers up over her more. I stood there for a few seconds, watching her sleep peacefully. She was having a hard time sleeping earlier this week without Edward here. When he got here Wednesday, she was beyond happy. I couldn't blame her though. I was glad he was here too…

I decided I was going to go get some ice cream just because I was hot and it sounded good. I glided out of Ren's room and closed the door behind me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, forgetting that the pull our bed was out. I hit my foot on the bed. "Ow!" I said, forgetting everyone was asleep. I began to wobble into the kitchen, hoping no one woke up.

I heard Edward chuckle. "Are you okay, Belly?" He whispered.

I turned around to look at him as I reached into the freezer to pull the ice cream out. "I'm fine." I said stubbornly. Edward laughed again and sat up. I pulled open the silverware drawer and pulled out two spoons. I walked around to the other side of Edward's bed and pulled myself onto it. I handed him a spoon and set the carton in the middle of us, yanking off the lid. We both smiled at each other before placing our spoons in and chiseled some ice cream onto our spoons. He held his out toward me. I grinned and opened my mouth and he placed the it in, feeding me.

"Hey, you have to do something for me tomorrow." I whispered, after swallowing the ice cream.

"What's that?"

I smiled. "If I trip while I'm walking down the aisle, cough really loud or something to distract everyone, okay?"

He chuckled silently. "Alright, I got your back." I pretended like I was going to feed him some ice cream when, instead, I smashed the gob into his nose instead.

I cracked up laughing silently. He rolled his eyes then scooped up some more ice cream and ate it for himself after wiping his nose off with the sleeve of his t-shirt. He was so… I didn't know what the word was. But watching him was making my heart race. I swallowed hard and stared at his face. "What?" He asked as he shoved some more ice cream into his mouth.

I shook my head then reached over and placed my hand on his arm. I glided my fingers down his arm until I found his hand. I intertwined our fingers together. I didn't necessarily mean it in a friendly way, but I hoped he took it that way. After a few seconds, he removed his hand and scooted away from me a little. I was slightly hurt by his reaction…

"Bella," He whispered my name. "You're engaged."

I swallowed and nodded, not meeting his gaze. I felt my cheeks become hot. I had to learn to control myself around him. It was just so difficult. I knew I loved him more than Jacob, but I also knew that Edward and I weren't good for each other. I never thought that all of these emotions I had for him would just reappear once I saw him. I was an idiot. I got up from his bed and basically jogged to my room and closed and locked the door, absolutely humiliated.

I heard Edward's footsteps from behind me. He knocked quietly. "Belly…" He trailed off. He said my nickname a little louder than a whisper to make sure I heard him.

"I'm sorry… Go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said quickly.

He jiggled the door knob, trying to come in anyhow. "Okay," He sighed. "Sleep well." Then I heard him as he walked back into the living room.

* * *

**BPOV**

I rolled over to look at my alarm clock. It was seven-thirty. I sighed, wondering why Alice hadn't found a screwdriver to barge into my room. I decided to get up before she began screaming and pounding on my door. I rolled out of bed, unlocked my door and crept out into the hallway, trying to remain quiet because I assumed Renesmee and Edward were still asleep. I heard the water in the bathroom for the shower turn off. Alice was taking a shower. I became nervous. I hated Alice for making me walk down the aisle in heels. And I was one of the first person to actually walk down the aisle!

I sighed. Oh well. I guess I would have to do it for my wedding too. I should just think of this as a test run… Every time I thought about my getting married to Jake, I sort of found the idea repulsive. I never felt this way before I went to the beach house this summer. I had been sort of thrilled in a way, but now…

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" I heard Renesmee yell. I turned around the corner and she was sitting on the pull out bed, smacking Edward's back lightly with her fists. I heard Edward chuckle before playfully pulling the covers over his head. Ren frowned before yanking them down. She pulled on his hair. "Get up!" She giggled.

Edward shot up suddenly and pushed Renesmee to the mattress and started tickling her. "I don't wanna get up yet," He said playfully as he continued to tickle her.

Ren spotted me watching. "Momma!" She laughed. "Help… me!"

I grinned at them both then made my way to the bed. I crawled up and attempted to playfully push Edward away from her. He was much too strong for me; he barely swayed. So, instead I reached under his arms and pulled Renesmee free. She was panting from all the laughing. I smiled and kissed her head. "Not body tickles my baby."

Edward smiled deviously. Renesmee looked at him, obviously thinking the same thing he was. She crawled off my lap and went to his side. I felt my eyes widen when I figured out what they were thinking. "No." I said sternly.

But before I could make a run for it, Edward had me pinned down on the bed, hovering over me. He held my arms above my head. My heart started pounding and my breathing became heavy at how close he was to me… "Get her, Ren!" Edward yelled. She quickly got to the other side of me and started to tickle me.

"AH!" I yelled, laughing. "Stop!" Edward and Renesmee were both chuckling.

"Hey," I hear a voice from across the room. "Leave my maid of honor alone. I can't afford for her to be any more tired than she already is," Edward and Ren stop and I sat up quickly. Alice stared at me. "I tried waking you up earlier, but your door was locked. So, I tried calling your cell phone repeatedly. You answered and told me to shut up before you hung up on me."

"Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry!" I said, my face reddening. "I don't remember that…"

She laughed. "It's okay. I thought it was funny. Anyway, go get into the shower. I have a lot of beautifying to do today. Chop, chop. There's no time to waste!"

"Uhhh," I moaned then fell back against the mattress. "I hate weddings."

Renesmee jumped up and down the bed, causing me to move up and down. I sighed and sat up. "But you're gonna get married, momma. Why do you hate weddings if you're gonna get married?"

I blushed, suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on my face. I stood up. "I… I'm gonna go take a shower." I said then hurriedly ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alice, no." I said, frustrated as I continued to put the fold out bed away to turn it back into an actual couch.

"But daddy!" Renesmee protested, placing her spoon back into the bowl of her cereal and looking at me with her brown eyes widened. I hated when she did that… It was the same face Bella would give me when she wanted me to listen to her, or do something for her. It was the expression that I had a difficult time saying no to. "I want you and momma to be together."

I sighed and looked at Alice. "Thanks a lot."

She was grinning. "She loves you… And one day, even if it's not any time soon, you two will be together. I guarantee it," She tapped the side of her head with her index finger. "Trust me. I know these things."

I wanted nothing more than to tell Bella that I wanted her to dump her loser fiancé and be with me… But I didn't have the guts to do it, I guess. I wanted her to have the best life possible. I just wasn't sure that I could give that to her. It was like we were genetically set up to be together, but it was also like every element in the universe was designed to keep us apart. I did love her and I would give anything for her, Renesmee, and I to be a family. "Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you focus on your wedding to my best friend today instead of weaseling your way into my love life?" I suggested in a playful manner.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "I would, but you see,_ I_ already know who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Do _you_?"

"Alright, I'm gonna get some breakfast." I changed the subject then quickly scurried away from her and into the kitchen.

The rest of the morning flew by pretty fast. I could hear Alice torturing Bella from the bathroom. Then they stole Renesmee from me a while later. I decided to get away from all the girlyness and went to Jasper's apartment a few blocks away. He, Emmett, and I waited until the last minute to get ready. I didn't hate weddings; I just disliked the whole tux thing. The moment all three of us were done, we headed for the church. Emmett and I laid as many marriage jokes as we could come up with on Jasper. They were all in a good way though because we knew that he and Alice would last. They were the picture perfect couple. I envied their relationship.

Before long, the ceremony was beginning. We took our places in the front. There were gobs of people. I didn't think I knew half of them… I did find my parents and Bella's parents sitting in the middle next to each other. I smiled at them and attempted to focus on the ceremony. I have to be honest and say that I sort of spaced through the beginning. But once I saw Bella walking down the aisle, I was snapped back into reality. I suddenly had a million fantasies float into my mind. Bella and I could have a wedding one day. She would walk down the aisle to me, in a white dress with her cheeks scarlet. I could picture it all… It was a beautiful sight.

When she got about half way, she stared back at me, her eyes boring into mine. I think we both kind of got lost in each other for a moment, because she suddenly stumbled a bit, reaching out to grab the closest thing to prevent her from falling. "ACHHUU!" I fake sneezed as loud as I could, just as Bella recovered by steadying herself with someone's shoulder. Her face was completely red as she looked at me with a thankful expression.

Emmett turned around to look at me, amused. "Could you have been any more subtle about that?" He murmured.

"No, I don't think so." I said back sarcastically.

Bella and I remained to gaze at each other through the entire wedding. I memorized everything- her make-up that she didn't need, the few curls that we draped down in her face while the rest of her long hair was pinned up and her floor length blue dress with two-inch high heels…. I was finally brought back to reality when the minister announced Alice and Jasper man and wife and told Jasper her could kiss his bride. He held his arms open, about to pull her to him when Alice closed the distance quickly and smashed her lips into his. I couldn't help but smile, wishing I could have something that special.

Everyone burst into applause as they started walking back down the aisle. I hurried to Bella's side and wrapped my arm securely around her waist to prevent a repeat of what happened earlier. Bella grabbed a hold of Renesmee's hand as I started to drag her toward the open doors. Renesmee was so adorable in her flower girl dress. Bella leaned her head up toward my ear and whispered, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'll always have your back."

"Momma will you dance with me when we get to the party?" Ren asked, referring to the wedding reception.

I chuckled as I watched Bella turn almost horrified. "I don't think your mom's up for dancing, but don't worry. I'll dance with you, okay?"

She turned to beam at me. "Okay!"

We got to the hotel where the reception was taking place around three in the afternoon. There was tons of food and music. Renesmee was my dancing partner for the most part. Emmett would occasionally steal her away from me since Rose couldn't come out for the wedding. I did try a few times to get Bella to come out and dance with me, but she refused. I suggested that she take her death trap shoes off and that that would help, but she was being stubborn as usual.

After about thirty minutes, we were all asked to have a seat so that the bride and groom could share their first dance together. Emmett, Ren and I all found our table where Bella was and took our seats.

"Whatcha drinkin' there, Bella? Some type of alcohol I'm assuming? You know it's tradition to get drunk at weddings." Emmett remarked as he sat down next to Bella.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not that big of a drinker," She held up her glass to him. "Coke."

"And rum?" He questioned, acting genuinely confused.

She shook her head. "No, Emmett. Just Coke."

"Yeah, sure…" He said sarcastically.

They were quiet as we all turned so that we were facing toward the dance floor. The soft music began. Alice and Jasper held each other closely as they swayed to the music.m"If you're in love, or just have a special person you'd like to dance to with," The D.J. said into the microphone about half way through the song. "Grab their hand and yank 'em out here!"

Renesmee jumped up out of her seat and was by Emmett in a second. She grinned up at him as she held out her hand for him to take. "Will you dance with me, Uncle Em?"

Emmett grinned down at her. "Of course," He looked up at me. "Don't tell Rose I've been cheating on her."

I rolled my eyes at him and watched as they scurried toward the dance floor. Renesmee jumped up onto Emmett's feet and be began twirling them around. "You owe me one dance," I said to Bella.

She turned to look at me sarcastically. "And how do you figure that?"

"Well… you kept Ren from me for over six years. I think that's reason enough for a dance, don't you?" I knew I was playing the mean card. She felt so horrible about keeping Ren from me that whenever I brought it up, she immediately started apologizing and saying that she would do anything to make it up to me. I wasn't so furious at her now than I was before. I could see her perspective about keeping my daughter from me, but I still didn't agree with her.

"I'm so sorry," She mumbled, her head down.

"Just one dance, Belly. I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at me. "Please?" I begged.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me the way reading Twilight **_**never**_** gets old!**

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is a weird place to end a chapter, but if I hadn't of stopped it here, then this chapter would have been WAY too long!**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 14: Wedding (Part 2)

_Still twenty-five years old… _**EPOV**

"_Just one dance, Belly. I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at me. "Please?" I begged._

She looked into my eyes before nodding slightly. "Okay."

I stood up quickly, before she could change her mind, grabbed her hand, and drug her behind me to the dance floor. I placed my right arm securely around her waist and held her hand with my left. She was scaring down at our feet as we started swaying to the music. I dropping her hand and moving her head up so that she was looking at me. She blushed as she accidently stepped on my foot. I pulled her closer, wrapped both arms around her and lifted her up onto my feet. I moaned internally at how close she was to me.

Bella's breathing increased before she kissed my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. God I needed this woman. She was like my drug or something. I couldn't let her get married. I had to claim her for myself. She's always been mine and she still is now. I was going to tell her. Tonight after the wedding. I was going to explain to her that she couldn't marry Jacob and that I wanted her, Ren, and I to be a family.

When the song ended, she leaned away slightly before our eyes locked together. She glanced down at my lips for a second before back up at me. I leaned in slightly, waiting for her to make the move and kiss me. She leaned in too, but suddenly pulled away and jumped off my feet once she was about a millimeter from our lips touching. She bit her lip. "I'm… I'm sorry… I…" She stuttered before leaning down and taking her shoes off and half jogging away from me. I sighed.

Emmett walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Renesmee was holding his other hand, looking up at me with a concerned expression. "I tried to explain to her the importance of drinking at weddings." Emmett remarked. I rolled my eyes before punching his arm and walked back to our table and sitting down. Bella was nowhere in sight. I knew that she would be back though. She was going after Emmett and me for the wedding toasts later.

* * *

_Four hours later… _**EPOV**

I allowed Charlie and Renee to take Renesmee with them for the weekend. I still couldn't find Bella anywhere to ask her if it was okay, but I was her father, so it was okay… I thought. Carlisle and Esme had left to, after apologizing to me about Ren. I really just wanted to forget about everyone keeping her from me.

I danced with Alice after they had left and asked her if she saw Bella. She said that she and Jessica had been sitting at a table together near the back of the room. I was going to go seek her out of the crowd when the D.J. announced that it was time for the best man, or in our case, men, and the bridesmaid to give their toasts. I sighed before I glided toward the stage, Emmett already up there, prattling about something insignificant. He stood back a little when he was done and I took the microphone in my hand. I searched for Bella, trying to see if she was heading this way.

"I've known Jasper since second grade when he offered to share his crayons with me because Emmett here," I turned around and pushed him playfully. "Decided to snack on mine," Everyone laughed. "Alice, I've known since about fourth grade through our best friend Bella. But I hadn't officially met her until about seven years ago. We were friends immediately although she can be slightly annoying." Alice stuck her tongue out at me before smiling. "I wish you two all the luck in the world, not that you'll need it. You guys are perfect for one another. Oh, and Alice, if you want a picture of Jasper mooning Emmett because they were both drunk, I've got it." Everyone chuckled as Em and I exited the stage.

I wondered where Bella was. I didn't see her as we went to hug Alice and Jasper before going to sit back down. "Okay, where's the maid of honor?" The D.J. asked into the microphone just as we sat down.

That's when I noticed Bella. She swayed toward the stairs of the stage and tripped her way up them. She looked a little more clumsy than usual… "Right here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Maid of honor in the house!"

Oh shit. I whirled around in my chair to find Emmett with a huge grin on his face. I socked him in the shoulder. "Ow!" He focused on me. "What was that for?"

"You're the one that put the whole getting drunk thing in her head! I don't think she's ever been drunk in her life. Now look at her!" I yelled at him. Once again, he let his gaze settle on the stage as he grinned.

I sighed as I watched Bella steal the microphone from the D.J. "Yeah, so I'm not sure what to say…" She slurred slightly when she talked. "Uh, my bestest friend Allie over there just got married to Jasper. They are just so darling together, don't cha think? And the best part of it is, is that I was a part of getting their relationship started. The summer that Edward and I had sex every day, well sometimes more than once I day," Oh my god… The crowd fidgeted in their seats. "We introduced them and they were immediately drawn to one another…"

Bella sighed. She was so wasted. I debated going up there to get her, but I decided I would let her rant a little bit more first. Maybe it would make her more worn out when I went to drag her home. "I want that. I want someone to love me unconditionally. I want someone to want me and to be my lover and bestest friend… I just want to be with my soul mate. Is that too much for me to ask?" Whoa. I totally didn't see this part of her little speech coming. She sniffled. Was she crying? "And the sad part, is that I already know who I'm supposed to be with forever. However, I can't have him. I would be selfish because we aren't good for each other… And I would be hurting my fiancé, Jacob, very much by telling him that I didn't want to marry him," The crowd fidgeted in their seats again.

I stood up, grabbing Emmett's arm because he was going to help me whether he wanted to or not. We walked to the stage and up the stairs while Bella continued to rant. When she saw us, she beamed. "Hi Eddie! Hi Emmy!"

I clasped the microphone and yanked it out of her hands, giving it back to the D.J. He, along with the crowd, looked the thankful. I held one of Bella's arms while Emmett held the other one. We guided her down the stairs where Alice and Jasper met up with us. Bella threw herself at Alice, giving her a bear hug. "I love you, Allie! I'm happy you're married now. Jazzie is perfect for ya!"

Alice hugged her back as she glared at me. She handed Emmett Bella's purse and cell phone. "Take her to Jasper's. I don't have my key for the apartment on me and I don't think she'd be able to tell you where hers is." She instructed. "Emmett do you still have Jasper's spare key?"

Emmett, a smirk visible on his face, whipped the key out of his pocket. "Good," Alice said. "Go there and take care of her for me, okay?"

Jasper laughed. "I don't think Bella's ever been drunk before." His arm was glued around Alice's waist. Not that I could blame him.

"Jazzie, you better be nice to my bestest friend! And you guys better use birth control tonight!" I clasped my hand over her mouth so that she would stop screaming things like that out loud. Jasper and Emmett were laughing hysterically while Alice and I didn't find it very amusing.

Bella was having a slight problem walking. She wasn't the most graceful person to begin with, but whatever it was she drank didn't help anything either. As Emmett, Bella, and I got outside the hotel, I bent down to lift Bella up into my arms so we could get her to the car quicker. We needed to get her to Jasper's. Hopefully she would be tired enough to sleep… But I knew she would probably be in the bathroom, puking her guts out for most of the night. I sighed. Why did she do this?

We got to the car and I attempted to lay her in the backseat, but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. So, I set her down and crawled into the back with her while Emmett drove. "You know, Eddie," Bella said before running her fingertips down my white collared shirt. She tugged up on it, trying to un-tuck it. I grabbed both of her wrists. "You look much better when your clothes are off. Can I take them off for you?" She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide.

Emmett started laughing from the front seat. I smacked him in the back of the head. "This is your entire fault, you know!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled harder.

We got to Jasper's apartment about twenty minutes later. I got out of the car and pulled Bella out with me before I bent down to pick her up again. She giggled as I walked to his door. Emmett unlocked it with the spare key and I carried Bella into Jasper's guest bedroom and set her on her feet. "I'll be right back, okay? Just stay put." I ordered. I scurried into the kitchen and got her a tall glass of water. Maybe that would mix with some of the crap she drank and dilute it a little or something. I rounded the corner into the room and immediately turned around and placed the glass on the night stand.

"Bella," I said in a stern voice.

"Yes, Eddie?" She said in a seductive voice. I took a deep breath. God, why was she doing this to me?

"Put your dress back on." She was clad in only her bra and underwear. She also took her hair down and it hung in curls around her pretty face.

"Why would I do that?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"Because I said to. Now do it." I said quickly, still faced toward the wall. I prayed Emmett wouldn't come in. She, nor I, would ever live this down if he did.

"But how will you make love to me if I'm still in my dress?" Oh my god… I really did not want to deal with this right now. Sure, I did want to sleep with Bella, but this was taking advantage of her. She technically wasn't herself right at this moment and she would be very upset in the morning, I was sure.

Before I could come up with a way to persuade her to put her dress back on, she was standing behind me, pressing her body up against my back. She wrapped her arms around me, resting her hands on my chest. I took a deep breath to calm down. "Bella, what are you doing?" I whispered. I didn't want her to move, but I knew that I had to get her to. She was engaged to someone else. I know I planned on tell her how I felt about her, but I wasn't going to do it when she was drunk.

Her fingers moved down to where my collared shirt was tucked into my pants. She yanked it up. "Undressing you, silly!" She squealed. I turned around quickly, wrapping her wrists. She pouted as she looked up at me. "What are you doing, Eddie?"

"Bella, I'm not going to sleep with you. You're engaged, remember?" I held her left hand up so she could see the ring glisten. "Besides, you're drunk."

I did my best not to look down at her. I was determined to keep my eyes on her face and nowhere else. "But I love you, not Jacob," She said then tried to wiggled her wrists free. I let go of them, afraid that I was hurting her. She immediately placed them back on my shirt and started fiddling with the buttons. I attempted to stop her, I seriously did. Or at least, I thought really hard about stopping her, but I just… couldn't. Her fingertips were so distracting…

I was finally able to control myself for a few seconds after she'd thrown my shirt somewhere else in the room. I grabbed her wrists again. "Bella, stop."

She didn't protest this time, she just nodded then looked up at me. She looked a little green. "Edward… I think…" I grabbed her hand and started pulling her behind me into the guest bathroom on the other side of the bedroom. We both knelt down and I lifted up the toilet seat and held her hair up as she puked her guts into the toilet. When she was finished, she fell back against my chest. "I still don't feel very good." She moaned.

I sighed. This was going to be a very long and epic night. I sat down on the bathroom floor and laid her head in my lap. She laid there for a few seconds before I realized that she was crying. I stroked her hair, about to ask her what was wrong, but she started talking first. "Why am I such a horrible person? I kept our daughter from you for over six years!" She sobbed. "And because I did that, I just… I can't forgive myself. I wanted you to be happy though, so that counts a something, doesn't it? And," She choked on a sob. "And why don't you love me?" She turned her head to look up at me.

I sighed. "You have no idea how much I love you, Bella."

She buried her head back into my lap. "Why is everything so messed up?" She continued to cry. "Why isn't anything in my life right?"

Before I could say anything to comfort her, Emmett rounded the corner into the bathroom. I watched as his eyes got huge as he saw how Bella basically had nothing on and I was shirtless. He took in her expression and must have put together what was going on with us being in the bathroom. He laughed once. "You're a naughty boy, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "I was out of the room for two seconds and when I come back, she sprawled out on Jasper's guest bed like this," I gesture to how little she's wearing. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Uh-huh. Sure you didn't," Bella apparently wasn't really paying attention to our conversation. She moaned before sitting up again and leaning her head over the toilet. I knelt behind her and lifted her hair. "Okay, I'm out." Emmett said once he saw her throwing up.

When she was done, I flushed the toilet and she rested her head back in my lap. She was still crying softly and was prattling about something that I couldn't understand because her mouth was right up against my pants. I just continued to stroke her hair and tell her that everything would be okay even though I didn't have a clue as to what she was saying.

* * *

**EPOV**

My eye lids fluttered open because of the bright light shining in my face. I blinked a few times before I realized that I was leaning up against the wall in Jasper's guest bathroom. Bella was laying her head in my lap, half naked, and was fast asleep. I looked at my watch. It was two in the morning. Great… I yawned as I very carefully slid an arm underneath Bella's shoulders and one under her knees. I stood up and walked over to the bed and laid her down very carefully. I didn't want to wake her up. I pulled the covers up over her before I walked back to the bathroom to turn the light off.

I was almost out of the room to go sleep on the couch when I heard Bella mumble, "Eddie… Don't leave. Come lay with me."

I smiled a little before I decided that I really didn't feel like sleeping on the couch anyway. I went back the bed and dove under the covers after kicking my shoes off. Bella immediately scooted closer to me and laid her head on my bare chest. I wrapped an arm around her before I closed my eyes and was out once again.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me the way drinking it totally out of character for Bella! **

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being short. It was originally going to be a ****very**** long chapter, but I decided to break it in half. **


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 15: After Party

_Still twenty-five years old… _**BPOV**

"Uhh…" I said as I opened my eyes. My head was pounding and I felt a little nauseous. I also felt… warm. Really warm. And comfortable. I closed my eyes again as I snuggled back into the heat. I realized it was a person and recoiled immediately. Jacob wasn't here, so who was this person? My eyes shot open and my headache worsened because the bright light shining through the window.

Edward? Edward was lying next to me? I lifted up the comforter on the bed and my eyes got huge. Had Edward and I… slept together? I only had on my bra and underwear and Edward was shirtless. My breathing increased. Oh my god. Please tell me I didn't sleep with him. I was with Jacob… I was engaged. I'd already made up my mind that I was going to stick with that decision that way Edward and I couldn't hurt each other anymore.

But the thought of Edward and I this close kind of made butterflies fill my stomach and made me feel giddy. Really giddy and happy, actually… No! This wasn't right. I sat up a little too quickly and the room spun.

God, what happened last night? All I remembered was… dancing with Edward… having a couple of shots with Jess… and then a swirled type of noise, if that even makes since. I tried to fill in the holes that led me to this bed with Edward lying next to me but I came up blank. I hadn't gotten drunk, had I? I don't think I've ever been drunk. But considering the pounding of my head and the bad feeling in my stomach, I would assume that I was hung over.

The only question that really mattered to me at this moment was: Had I slept with Edward? I glanced back under the covers. It's not like we were both naked or something. We were still half clothed. That meant something, right? Or maybe it didn't… "No!" I said a little too loudly and covered my face with my hands.

I felt the mattress shift under me as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I uncovered my face and looked into Edward's sleepy expression. He yawned then asked, "Do you want some Tylenol? I'm sure you need it." He chuckled once.

I stared at him before I threw the covers back and quickly got out of bed. I stumbled around the large room, looking for my dress. I slipped it on quickly when I found it. I grabbed my purse and cell phone from the night stand. Were we in Jasper's guest room? God, nothing was making since. I walked swiftly toward the door, "I… I have to go." I said, not looking back at Edward.

When I got into the living room, I felt Edward's hand on my arm as he pulled me around to face him. "Bella, we didn't do anything last night," He said quickly. "You were drunk and you kind of gave a speech at the wedding in front of everyone, and Emmett and I came up to save you before you embarrassed yourself anymore and-"

"Wait, I… I gave a speech? What do you mean?" What could have come out of my mouth?

"You went up on stage to give a toast and you started prattling about how you didn't… love Jacob and stuff."

I was suddenly furious at him. "No I didn't!" I yelled. My head pounded as I said this, but I didn't care. "I love Jake! I love him and I'm going to marry him. I didn't say that!" But I was lying. I didn't want to marry Jacob and I only loved him as my friend.

He just stared at me, slightly hurt, and then said calmly, "Yes, you did Bella. Everyone at the wedding will back me up on it if you don't believe me."

I swallowed. Then I thought of something and immediately became panicked. "Where's Renesmee?"

"She's with your parents. They're bringing her back tomorrow. They wanted to spend the weekend with her and since I couldn't find you anywhere, I told them that it was okay."

I sighed and fell into the couch behind me. Edward walked into the kitchen and got me a glass of water and some Tylenol. He handed it to me and I gulped it down, praying for it to work. He sat down next to me. "What else did I say last night?" I felt my cheeks burn.

He made a face. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?" I shrugged and nodded. "Well… Um, you told everyone that Alice and Jasper met on the beach the same summer that you and I slept together. I believe you said something like, 'that summer, Edward and I had sex every day, well sometimes more than once I day.' That was a huge crowd blazer. Uh… Then you started ranting, saying something about how you wanted to have what Alice and Jaz have and then that lead to the not wanting to marry Jacob thing… I think that was all. Emmett and I came up and rescued you after that."

I was never going to drink anything again. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and buried my head in it. "Oh my gosh," I moaned.

"There's more, Belly."

I sighed. Of course there was. "Go on then." I mumbled into the pillow, to ashamed to look up at him.

"We brought you back here, and… Well, you… Uh," I looked up at him anyway. He was having a difficult time telling me something. I assumed it had something to do with why I was only half clothed when I woke up this morning.

"Just spit it out, Edward." I growled at him. Hey, I deserved to be a little rude, didn't I?

He took a deep breath. "When we got back here, you tried to… seduce me. I tried telling you to stop, but you weren't really listening. You took off your dress… and my shirt. And when I stopped you, you said that you weren't feeling very good and I rushed you into the bathroom where you proceeded to puke your guts out for a while. I was really tired… all I really remember is holding your hair and then you laying in my lap and babbling and crying about something or other… I woke up leaning up against the wall and you were asleep with your head in my lap on the bathroom floor. I picked you up and put you in Jasper's guest bed and was about to leave, but you asked me to stay with you… We didn't have sex."

I was so touched by his actions. "You… you held my hair while I threw up? And you put me to bed?" I asked.

He laughed a little. "Of course I did, Belly. What was I going to do? Let you wake up with your head in the toilet?"

I grinned then placed the pillow back on the couch. I got on my knees and threw my arms around his neck. I pulled away after a few seconds. I kissed his cheek, but he kept his grip around me, not letting me sit back down on the couch. He stared into my eyes and leaned in a little, looking at my lips. My breathing and heart rate increased as I leaned my head in a little bit too. Just as our lips were about to touch, my cell phone rang from my purse. We both jumped away from each other, startled.

I reached for my cell phone and threw it open, not looking to see who was calling. "Hello?"

"Bells! Hey, where are you? I was able to leave early this morning and I was going to surprise you, but you're not home." Jacob said excitedly into the phone. I was a terrible person. I almost cheated on him again. God, why couldn't Edward and I stay away from each other? It was like we were two magnets. The only way we would ever be able to stay away from each other was if we were permanently apart.

"You're… you're here? Now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm at your front door. Where are you?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes. I'm coming." I said quickly and closed my phone. I stood up, shoved it into my purse. I didn't look at Edward as I started walking to the front door.

Edward ran and got in front of me, blocking the door. "If you leave," He said in a firm and somewhat pained voice. "It'll be over. Everything, Bella. I'll be Ren's father, but that's it. I won't be able to be your friend anymore. I'm sorry that that's how it has to be. But I can't do this anymore. I can't!"

I swallowed, praying for the tears to stay in my eyes. "You promised me! When we were younger, you promised me that you would always be my best friend. You promised me!" I yelled.

He shook his head. "I can't do it anymore, Bella! If you want me, then you have to have _all _of me. I can't be just your friend. I love you and I want to be with you. Forever."

"I can't just drop everything to be with you, Edward. I have commitments to people and… and I can't just think about myself! I would be hurting people if I just dropped everything to be with you." I sniffled.

Edward leaned over and wiped a tear on my cheek before resting that same hand on my shoulder. "What do you want Bella? Stop thinking about everybody else! What do _you_ want?"

"It's not that easy…"

"Well, make it that easy, damn it!" He yelled. "If you don't want me, then just tell me and get this over with. If you do want me, then kiss me or something. This doesn't have to be as difficult as you're making it."

I shook my head and looked at the door knob. Jacob was waiting for me. "I have to go."

He sighed then moved away from the door slowly. I threw it open and started walking down the street, sobbing. I was glad that Jasper and I lived only about a block from each other in the same apartment complex. I wiped my eyes, wondering what the neighbors thought as they saw me walking by. I turned onto my street and immediately started wiping my face and smoothing out my hair. I didn't want Jacob to see me walking up to him all zombie-looking.

He was pacing in front of my door. When he saw me, he smiled and started jogging toward me. I didn't deserve him. He was sweet and kind and I was hurting him. I didn't love him and I knew it. I couldn't lie to him anymore.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly before hugging me tightly. He pulled away a couple seconds later and stroked my cheek with his hand. "Where were you?"

"I, um… I got drunk last night at the wedding and Emmett and Edward took me back to Jasper's apartment."

He laughed. "_You_ were drunk?"

I nodded. This story would never get old. I grimaced, thinking about how Emmett would never let me live it down. "Yeah… one thing led to another and I ended up giving a drunken toast at the wedding reception last night too."

He laughed again. "Wow, I wish I were there." No you don't.

I sighed. "I'm sure everyone can fill you in on it. I don't remember much of it." I looked down, trying to figure out my wording. I had to tell him about Edward moving here and him living with us before I let him inside. It would be sort of obvious with his suitcases and the sheets on the couch. I sniffled, my tears falling again. I looked back up at him. His expression turned confused as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He kissed my head.

"I have to talk to you about something…"

* * *

**EPOV**

"Maybe it was for the best… I mean, now you guys will stop hurting each other. Ya know?" This was the first time I'd ever really remembered Emmet comforting me. I must have really freaked him out or something. I was surprised that he could sleep through Bella and me yelling at each other, but he woke up when I was… upset.

I shook my head. "She will always be the only woman I'll ever want."

Emmett grinned. "Well, we could turn you gay. I'm sure Jasper would get a kick out of that. And Alice would love to dress you. We could get you a wig and teach you how to walk in heels and shave your legs."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks, Em."

"I'm just kidding. I wouldn't hang out with you anymore if you were gay… Well, maybe I would. But it would only be to make fun of you." He joked.

I attempted to laugh, but it didn't exactly work. "What would you do if Rose left you?"

He became very serious as he thought about it for a few seconds. He finally answered, "I would be gay with you," He realized what he said, and suddenly rephrased it. "When I said, I would be gay with you, I meant that I would turn gay, but I would never be gay with _you_. Sorry, man, you're not my type."

I shook my head at him then stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower."

I walked back into the guest bedroom and went to sit on the bed. I sighed. Maybe Emmett was right. This was for the best. I already had a kid with the person I wanted to be with. So, I guess it was like we skipped a step… But I wanted to marry Bella. I wanted her to wear the ring I gave her on her finger. I wanted her last name to Cullen and I wanted to have more children with her. I wanted to be able to lie next to her every night and hold her in my arms. I wanted to live with her and Renesmee so we could be a family. I wanted to grow old with her…

I felt a sudden weight on the bed. It was probably Emmett. I didn't turn around. I just placed my head in my hands and continued to feel the pain. Someone suddenly placed their hands on my shoulder. I jumped and dropped my hands from my eyes as I saw Bella's hands appear in front of my face. She was holding them out, her fingers slightly spread. At first, I was confused, but I then suddenly understood the significance of her action. There was nothing on her fingers. No ring.

I turned around quickly. She still had her dress from last night on. It had a big mud stain on the front of it. I assumed it was because she has fallen when she was on her way back over here. Her hair was still curly, but was kind of messy. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

She had a huge grin on her face. I grinned back at her before I practically attacked her, landing on top of her on the bed. She giggled then leaned up to kiss me.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me the way Edward and Bella belong with each other! **

**A/N: This is the last chapter, but I have a short epilogue written that I will post soon. I love this story so much that I'm literally in tears right now because it's over. :(  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Beaches

Summary: Edward and Bella met on the beach when they were both four. Edward taught her how to ride a bike and Bella taught him how to tie a tie. Through their hectic lives they always counted on seeing each other every summer. But when they get older, how come they have such a difficult time expressing their feelings for one another? All human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are all owned by the very talented and loved Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm posting my new story right now!**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

_Twenty-nine years old (four years later)… _**BPOV**

"Okay, everyone hide!" Alice whisper-yelled. "I heard a car door slam." Everybody started scrambling about the living and kitchen, trying to find an ideal hiding place. I did my best to crouch down behind the couch and waited. A key jingled in the door a few seconds later.

The moment Emmett and Edward walked through the door, everyone popped up and yelled at the top of their lungs, "SURPRISE!"

Emmett laughed while Edward looked taken aback. I grinned and made my way to them. Edward looked at me confused before he placed his hands on my hips. He tried to pull me into him, but my stomach kind of got in the way. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "What's all this?" He questioned.

"You're birthday party!" Alice yelled for me.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to celebrate my birthday in anyway special?" He asked, looking between Alice and me.

Alice shook her head. "I don't remember anything like that, do you Bella?"

I smiled up at Edward. "Nope, I don't remember that at all."

Renesmee came out of nowhere and gave Edward a huge hug. Even though she was ten now, Edward still picked her up. She told him happy birthday for the hundredth time today. When Edward set her back down on her feet, she immediately ran back to Tommy, Jacob's step son. He was a year older than her and they absolutely adored each other. They both kind of reminded me of Edward and me when we were that age.

But whenever I would bring this up to Edward, he would get upset and deny it. He hated to think about his little girl with a boy. He still didn't like that she was friends with him. I didn't even want to think about his reaction when she would bring a boy home for the first time… God, I would feel terrible for the guy.

About three years ago, Jacob met a girl named Lizzie. They fell in love and got married. Tommy was Lizzie's son. Jake and I were just friends now. Our relationship is the same now as it was before we actually started dating a very long time ago. We both forgave each other for all the hurt that we (or I) caused. I was also glad that Jacob and Edward had gotten over their grudges against each other as well. They could actually sit next to each and have a friendly conversation without ripping each other's heads off.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" I was brought back into reality from my reminiscing. I looked around to see who had asked the question and smiled at Jacob. He walked across the room, hugged me with one arm and pecked me on the cheek. He was holding Lizzie's hand and I had my arm around Edward's waist.

I rubbed my stomach with my free hand. "Oh, I'm doing well. Just tired."

"How far along are you now? I forgot. And it's a boy, right?" Lizzie asked.

"Almost six months and yes, it's a boy." Edward answered before I could. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Alright, alight!" Alice yelled as she came into the middle of our little circle. "Everybody stop crowding the birthday boy. He hasn't even been able to get all the way into the living room yet to actually see all the hard work I put in on decorations." She grabbed Edward's arm and started lugging him all the way into the house and up the stairs in our living room. Last year we moved out of the apartment and into a house. We decided that we wanted something bigger since we were going to try to have another baby.

Edward acted like he really cared about all of the balloons and streamers and flowers and stuff. I laughed when he saw his cake that said he only had one more year until he could really be considered old. A while later, we all sang happy birthday to him. And Emmett, being, well… Emmett, had to smash his face into his cake. But Jasper had to help push Edward's face down. Edward was furious and chased both of them outside. We all watched from a window as he grabbed our garden hose and started spraying both of his best friends.

"God, he's such a little kid." Rosalie said from behind me, referring to her husband.

Alice laughed. "You're the one that married him."

"Yeah, well… I was high, okay?" Rosalie explained and we all laughed. She and Emmett moved up here last year. Rosalie was pregnant right now too. She was only two months pregnant now though. I remember when she found out. She was so ecstatic because her doctor told her that it would probably be hard for her to have kids.

When I saw the two guys walking up the steps I got Emmett and Jasper a towel. They dried off and stayed outside for a while until they weren't so wet anymore. Edward came in, pushed me up against the wall and leaned down. I struggled to get away from his frosting-covered face.

"Edward!" I giggled. "Stop it." He didn't listen as he kissed me, getting frosting all over my face in the process. Everybody started "ahhing." I blushed when our kiss was over. We held hands as we walked down the hallway and into the bathroom to get cleaned up. We pulled him back into the living room where he opened his presents.

Everyone came into the living room, laughing and smiling. I was suddenly overwhelmed by how perfect my life was now. I looked around the room at all of my family and grinned. When Edward was done opening all of his gifts and thanking everyone, he had one arm around my shoulders and one arm rested on my stomach. He had been great through my pregnancy so far. He was determined to be there for every single part of this since he wasn't able to be last time with Renesmee. He was the one that brought up the idea of us trying to have another kid after we got married.

Everyone left a few more hours later. After Ren was in bed, Edward and I went into our bedroom and changed. I sighed as I took my maternity shirt off and looked in the mirror. I turned to the side to see the profile on my growing six month stomach. I cradled it. "I'm getting fat…" I said stubbornly. I knew that I wasn't really fat, I was just pregnant. But it really sucked when you couldn't wear your jeans, shirts, or favorite sweats. I scowled at the mirror.

Edward appeared behind me and rolled his eyes before he placed both of his arms around me and rested his hands on my stomach. I placed mine on top of his. He rested his cheek against my head. "You're not fat, love. And even if you were, I would still love you just the same." He kissed me quickly before reaching on the bed to get my night shirt. He helped me into it before we both got into bed. Edward turned the lamp off as I rolled onto my side, trying to get my pillows just right.

When I was finally comfortable, the room was silent. After a few minutes he whispered, "Do you remember that summer at the beach when we were like ten and I was sick and in bed? And you insisted on attempting to take care of me?"

I laughed quietly. "Of course… Do you remember the time you taught me how to ride a bike?"

"Yes, I was getting quite frustrated with you. It took us the entire day for you to find your balance."

"And the time we got flour and chocolate syrup all over my kitchen?"

"How would I forget that?" He chuckled. "The time you taught me how to tie a neck tie?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said, trying to picture it in my head. "That was for… a party, right?"

"Lauren's party." He replied. "That was the night I got my first kiss… Although it wasn't the best kiss of my life."

"Oh," I said in a sarcastic tone. "And who gave you the best kiss of your life then?"

He reached over, trying to find me in the darkness. He placed his hand on my cheek. "Do you really have to ask?" And then he scooted closer and kissed me. It was very soft and sweet. It left me breathless with my heart racing. Even little EJ had started kicking me a little. It was one of those kisses from him that I could still feel in my toes ten minutes later…

"I love you, Belly Marie Cullen." He whispered, resting his forehead to my own, grinning.

"I love you too, Eddie Anthony Cullen."

"Forever." We both vowed at the same time before kissing once more.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me the way sweetness is to Seth Clearwater!**


End file.
